


Blood, Sweat, & Tears

by BipolarGeist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged Up, Book One, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F!Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Ninja!Reader, Orphaned!Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is Sarutobi Hiruzen's Niece, Reader is on Team 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarGeist/pseuds/BipolarGeist
Summary: Aged up (16).(Y/N) never expected to become a student at Konohagakure’s Ninja Academy, and much less a genin! On a journey no one could have anticipated, she meets people from places near and far. And, who knows, those friendships might just develop into something more. Danger and fun are mixed almost interchangeably, but just when things seem like they’re finally stabilizing, it appears fate has other plans…
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Temari (Naruto)/Reader, Tenten (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader, Yamanaka Ino/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1 ~ Enter: Naruto Uzumaki & (Y/N) Hiroka

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and plot do not belong to me! They are the creation of Kishimoto Masahi and solely belong to him.

**A/N: Features the events of episode one.**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, vandalism**

You watched disinterestedly as Iruka-sensei berated Naruto in front of the whole class. Once again the troublemaker ditched school to cause trouble within the village.

“Now listen, Naruto!” Sensei’s arms were crossed as he glared down at the blond boy in front of him. “You failed the graduation test and the one before that. This is no time to be goofing off, you fool!”

“Hmph!” Naruto obstinately jerked his head away from Iruka, eyes squeezed shut and lips protruding in a pout.

A fury lit in sensei’s eyes as he turned away dramatically. “We will have a retest on the Transformation Jutsu! Even those who already passed will take it!”

The whole class groaned. “Whaaaat?!

You understood their frustration, Naruto’s irresponsibility irritated you as well, but the task was easy, and much of their griping was unnecessary.

Next to you, Shikamaru sighed heavily. “This is such a drag.”

“Come on, line up!” Iruka called from the front.

Sakura went first. “Sakura Haruno. Here I go… Transform!”

It was a simple Jutsu to most, and Sakura accomplished it fairly well. Sensei nodded. “Okay!”

A cloud of smoke billowed up around her and replaced the transformation with her true self. “I did it! Did you see that, Sasuke?”

“Next, Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Hai.” He stepped forward boredly. Without saying anything, he transformed into Iruka-sensei.

“O-okay.”

Sasuke changed back and walked away.

“(Y/N) Hiroka.”

You stepped forward and waited for Iruka to look up from his clipboard. Once he did, you transformed with ease.

“Thank you.”

As you went back to your seat, you silently wished Naruto luck.

“Next, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Behind him, Shikamaru muttered, “This is a real pain.

“And it’s all your fault!” Ino chimed in. 

“Like I care,” Naruto took his hands out of his pockets. “Transform!”

You rolled your eyes as the cloud cleared. Of course he did something so vulgar.

Iruka-sensei gagged, a line of blood dripping down from his nose while his bulging eyes stared at the body of a naked woman. “Gah!”

Naruto cackled loudly as he transformed back and mockingly pointed a finger at his teacher. “How was it? I call it the ‘Sexy Jutsu!’”

Sensei stopped forward and bellowed, “You fool! Stop making idiotic spells!”

You heard Sasuke scoff quietly. “What a neanderthal.”

You found yourself shaking your head in agreement.

Later that day outside the office of the Hokage, you knocked on the wooden post of the sliding door that imposed a looming wall before you.

“Come in!” A muffled voice called from inside.

You pushed it open and stepped in, bowing deeply before your great-uncle.

“No need for formalities, (Y/N). You are family.” His eyes crinkled with a gentle smile. He gestured to the space on the mat in front of him. “Sit down and tell me what’s on your mind.”

You returned the smile hesitantly and kneeled onto the bamboo weave roll. “Lord Hokage, it’s about Naruto.”

He hummed in acknowledgement and took out a scroll of paper and a paintbrush.

“He… he misbehaves, he’s rude, and he never learns from his mistakes. I don’t know if he should be a shinobi.” The words felt like acid on your tongue.

Your uncle dipped the silvery bleached hairs in black paint and started to ink symbols across the page. “Go on.”

You rested your hands on your knees. Naruto Uzumaki was remarkably far from being a complicated person. In fact, you found his simplicity laughable. However, a part of your heart felt pain every time he was mocked or scorned. As an orphan yourself, you understood the anger within his eyes. The major difference between the two of you was that you still had your great-uncle and cousin. “You think he belongs, though. That he’ll become a good ninja.”

“Hai.” He moved onto the next character. “I know he will. You would share my faith in him if you knew him better.”

“How so?” You studied the deep lines around his eyes and mouth, fraught with wisdom and unchallenged patience. “He’s like a wild animal.”

With a heavy sigh, the Hokage set his paintbrush aside. “There are many things you learn with time, (Y/N), and finding greatness in a person is one of them.”

You could sense the conversation come to a close. “I see.” You stood and bowed. “Thank you, uncle.”

He shook his head fondly. “Again with your ceaseless etiquette. You’ll make a fine young woman, (Y/N).” As you opened the door to leave, he added, “Give Naruto a chance -- you both need each other more than you may believe right now.”

You nearly scoffed, but managed to choke it back in time. “Perhaps I will.” You walked down the long halls and left the building. 

In his office, Hiruzen chuckled softly. _She’s much like you were at her age, sister._

You could see the small figures of Naruto and Iruka-sensei atop the Hokage monuments as Naruto scrubbed them clean. Someone tapped your shoulder, and you turned around, a smile lighting across your face. “Kiba! Akamaru!”

The little dog barked next to his owner. “Hey, (Y/N)! Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you were coming to help rebuild that temple today.”

You leaned down and scratched Akamaru’s chin, then turned to Kiba. “I’m sorry, I was actually going to bail my cousin out of his tutoring sessions today.”

Kiba nodded and pushed his hood down. “Okay, next time?”

“Definitely.” You hugged your best friend tightly.

He laughed a little. “Jeez, (N/N), getting attached to me, huh?”

You hit his shoulder playfully. “Yeah right, _baka_. Worms probably crawled into your ears from all the rolling around in dirt you do.”

“There’s no proof of that!”

“Oh yeah?” You wiped a smudge of dirt off his cheek and showed it to him. “What’s this, then?”

He pointed to Akamaru. “I blame him.”

You laughed and picked up the small white furball. “Sure, sure! Anyway, I’m glad I got to see you guys. Sorry I didn’t say anything during class today.”

“It’s all good. Naruto kind of made things crazy.”

“Yes he did.” Akamaru licked your face. “My uncle wants me to talk to him, I guess. Try to get to know him better.”

Kiba shook his head. “He’ll probably think you’re pitying him or something.”

“Which is why I don’t think I will. I don’t have time for pathetic accusations.”

He ruffled your hair. “You do a lot for the village, so don’t worry. You’ve got enough on your plate.”

“Thanks, Kiba.” You gave Akamaru back to him. “I’ve got to go, otherwise I won’t hear the end of it from Konohamaru.”

“Take care, (N/N)!”

Later that night, after getting chewed out by Konohamaru for taking too long to “free” him, you went to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Much to your dismay, it seemed you could not escape Naruto’s presence at all that day. As he slurped down noodles, Iruka said softly, “Naruto, why did you vandalize those faces? Don’t you know who the Hokage leaders are?”

“Of course I do,” he muttered through a mouth full of noodles, then slurped down the bowl, “I know they earned the title Lord Hokage because they were the best ninja of their time, right? Especially the Fourth Hokage, who saved the village from the nine-tailed demon fox.”

You quietly ordered a small bowl of ramen as Iruka spoke up. “Then why did you do that?”

“Because I’ll become a Hokage myself, and I’ll be the greatest of all time!” He pointed his pair of cheap wooden chopsticks confidently at Iruka-sensei. “So that everyone will finally learn to accept me.” His dream was ludicrous, and sounded exactly like the irrational hopes that every other child within the village had had before. However, the pain behind his wish was obvious. “By the way, Sensei, I have a favor to ask.”

“You want another bowl?”

“Mmm… no! Can I borrow that Leaf headband for a while?”

“Huh? This?” Iruka adjusted his headband. “No, no! This is worn only by graduates of the Ninja Academy. Tomorrow, you will…”

“You’re so mean!” Naruto shouted.

Iruka just laughed. “So that’s why you took off your goggles!”

“H-hey! One more bowl, please!”

Soon thereafter, Iruka left with a lighter wallet. Your thoughts had not drifted from what you heard Naruto exclaim earlier.  
You were known for being quite blunt, and your honesty made you both favored and despised, but whether you were talking to an elder or peer, you maintained the same values. “That seems rather infeasible, doesn’t it?”

Naruto slurped up the juice of his last ramen bowl. “Whaddya mean?”

“‘Become Hokage’? It’s an impractical thought.”

He turned to you sharply, teeth bared like an animal. “Hey, who do you think you are?!”

“My name is (Y/N). I’m in your class at the Ninja Academy.” You lowered your head in a polite bow. “Excuse my forwardness, but what makes you think you’ll become Hokage over all the other talented shinobi within the five nations?”

He growled and rose from his chair. “I _will_ become Hokage, and I won’t rest until I do!”

“What are you doing now, then?”

The anger disappeared from his face as he blinked and looked back to his ramen. “On second thought, I always have time for ramen.”

You laughed slightly. “It’s true. Nothing comes before noodles.”

He looked over you suspiciously. “You’re not lying to me, are you?”

“I don’t have any reason to,” you shrugged, “Unless you want me to do so.”

The whiskers on Naruto’s cheeks angled downward as he frowned. “Whatever. No matter what you people say or think, I will be the greatest Hokage ever. Believe it!”

The delicious tawny broth of your soup swirled gently as you stared into it. “Naruto, of course that’s a possibility, but you need to train endlessly if you wish to succeed in reaching your goal. Even then, you might not make it. And that goes for everyone.”

Naruto stalked toward you, and poked your shoulder hard. “You just watch me, got it, (N/N)?”

You almost choked on the ramen. “G-got it, Naruto.”

“Hmph!” He marched away grumbling.

You pushed a hand through your hair. “He certainly is something else…”

The next morning at the academy, Iruka addressed his class. “We are now about to begin the graduation test. When your name is called, please proceed to the next classroom. The test is on the Clone Jutsu.”

You could almost hear Naruto freaking out in his head. He grabbed his face and pulled anxiously at his cheeks. _Just his luck. It’s his worst Jutsu._

One by one everyone was called into the adjacent room to take the assessment. As you passed Kiba on your way out, Kiba high-fived you. “You’ll do great, (N/N). Akamaru barked in agreement.

“Thanks, you two.”

Once the door shut behind you, Mizuki nodded to Iruka. “We might as well give her the headband now. Her, Sasuke, and Sakura are at the top of the class. It would be of no use to give them this final exam.”

“No, Mizuki,” chided Iruka, “We have to be fair. Go ahead and continue, (Y/N).”

You transformed with the ease expected of you.

“See?” Mizuki rose and handed you a headband.

Your sensei rolled his eyes. “We’ve gone over this. We’re doing the exams as instructed.”

“Fine.” Mizuki pointed to the door away from the one you entered through. “You can wait for everyone else outside the school, Hiroka.”

You bowed. “Thank you.”

Past the doors, the classmates that went before you sent you congratulations as they noticed your headband between your hands. Sasuke ignored you, aloofly staring into the distance of Konoha. Ino hovered around him, desperately trying to gain his attention. He gave her as much as he did you: nil.

Parents and siblings were showing up to congratulate their students. One of the few people who didn’t have someone there to support him was Shikamaru. He lounged against the wall of the academy, staring vacantly at the sky above. He caught you looking upon him out of his periphery. “What is it?” he asked in a scratchy voice, “Haven’t you ever seen someone cloud-watch before?”

With nothing better to do, you approached and sat down on the ground beside him. “Not many people have the patience nor imagination for it. I assume you passed the test?”

“Your assumption would be correct.” He held out his arm. The steel plate of the headband glinted around his bicep. “The test was easy, but too much work for my taste. They know from our practice who would pass and who would fail, so it should be simple to determine who receives the forehead protector.”

“Isn’t it work to explain all that?” 

He grinned wryly. “Geez, can’t a guy catch a break?”

You pointed overhead. “That one looks like a heart.”

He glanced at its odd shape and turned to you with a face that screamed skepticism. “No it doesn’t It’s a blob with tubes coming out the end-”

“I mean the physical heart in our chest, not the stuff lovesick fools doodle in their notebooks.”

His eyes shone brightly in the afternoon light. “You’re not like the usual kid, ruled by feely-bits and all.”

You smiled back at him with a relaxed quirk of your lips. “Thanks for the compliment.”

Choji burst through the doors hollering, “Woohoo! I graduated, I graduated!”

Shikamaru chuckled and stood up. “I’m ditching the rest of the day with him. Wanna come along?” He outstretched his hand to you.

With a sigh you reluctantly turned down the offer. “Sorry, I’m waiting to see who ends up passing. But thank you.”

He shrugged, and pulled his hand back to rub his neck. “Suit yourself.”

Choji munched on a bag of chips as they strolled away.

Nearly all of the people in your class passed -- only Naruto failed. He sat out of the way of the larger group, who chatted happily of their success. The fire in his eyes had diminished into a dull, feeble kindling, so exceedingly forlorn even his antagonizers felt pity.

One particular woman gossiped rudely with her friend. “Look at that one. It’s that boy. I hear he was the only one to fail.”

The other lady scoffed. “Serves him right.”

“Imagine what would happen if he became a Ninja. Isn’t that the boy who is actually-”

“Hey! We’re not supposed to talk about that.”

Naruto rubbed his goggles in agitation. You took a step toward him, purposely knocking shoulders with the two rumormongers. Before you could reach him, Mizuki appeared at his side, hopping down from the tree. 

Your uncle’s voice caught your ear. “Iruka. We need to talk later.”

When you turned in Naruto’s direction, he and Mizuki were gone.

“Yes, sir.” Iruka replied.

Something told you that tonight would be no ordinary one.

Disturbing the quiet of the night as the village slept, angry shinobi shouted at the Hokage. You watched quietly from the window of your room as the horde turned vicious against Naruto.

“We can’t forgive him this time, Lord Hokage! He’s gone too far!”

“It’s not a prank!”

“The Scroll of Sealing is a dangerous item! The first Hokage sealed it to keep us safe!”

“It would be a disaster if its powers were unleashed on Konoha!”

Blood rushed into your ears. You had come across it by accident before, and your uncle had explained its hazards to you. _What has Uzumaki done with the Scroll?_

Hiruzen nodded solemnly. “You’re correct. Bring Naruto here at once.” He waved them away.

“Yes, sir!” They were gone in a gust of wind.

You threw a robe over your nightgown and ran outside, bare feet padding along the stone pathway. “Uncle! What is going on?”

His back remained facing you. “(Y/N), you should be in bed.”

“Has Naruto really taken the Scroll?” You stopped next to him, pupils wide in the hours of darkness. “Uncle, let me help-”

“Return to your room, young one. There is nowhere you are needed at the moment. This matter is not your own.”

You hardened your eyes as anger seized your feature. “I can help look for him! Out of all of the village, for the shinobi we have there is too little. Another body in the search might-”

“I will not ask again.” He sent you a severe look. “Return to your room. I will alert you if you are needed.”

Your features twisted in frustration. With a flourish of your robe, you turned on your hell and speedily walked back into the building. He gave you the treatment of a helpless child still, despite proving your capabilities. As you paced the floor, this thought excited you into punching the corner of a wall.

You hissed upon contact, and cradled your arm gingerly. A fresh cut on your knuckle trickled blood down your wrist. _Idiot…_ Though your uncle’s warning hung forebodingly in the air, you undressed and pulled on a dark shirt and pants. As much as you hated them, your shinobi sandals would have to do.

You snuck into your cousin’s room, and crawled out his window, leaping to the next building over, and hoisting yourself on the roof. Careful to avoid your uncle or the other ninja, you kept low to the shingles. _Where could Naruto be?_

As you went from house to house, a figure jumped onto the ground below panting. It was Iruka. Tiredly he called out, “Where did you go… Naruto?”

The other night at Ichiraku came back to you vividly. Naruto and Iruka had always been close. He was the blond’s beloved sensei, even though they both pissed the hell out of each other. If anyone could find him, it would be Iruka.

A shadow moved along the wall across from you. Mizuki watched your teacher with a smug grin as he waited for the man’s next move.

You cocked your head curiously. _What is he doing?_ You trailed behind them as they ran off to look for the missing Scroll -- or the missing boy, in Iruka’s case. It wasn’t until much later that night that Iruka discovered Naruto heaving from exhaustion in the forest.

Trembling and in a pose indicative of his anger, he walked up to him, hands firmly on his hips. “Hey you, Naruto!”

Your classmate’s face was dirty from training. The Scroll on his back had been tampered with. Rather than being fearful, Naruto seemed unaware of his crime, and unconcernedly bashful that Iruka had found him. A sheepish grin lifted his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. A small laugh bounced from his throat and he stood up. “You found me… And I’ve only learned one Jutsu.”

Iruka looked as confused as you felt.

“Listen, listen! I’m gonna show you this amazing Jutsu!” Naruto spread his arms enthusiastically. “You’re gonna let me graduate if I can do it! Isn’t it true that I can graduate if I can do one of the Jutsu written here?”

Your heart sunk into the depth of your stomach as you spun to Mizuki. _He’s a traitor!_

Iruka’s mouth fell open in shock. “Who told you that?”

“Mizuki-Sensei. He told me about this scroll, and this place…”

Iruka looked horrified.

Before either of you could react, Mizuki sent a shower of kunai down on them. Iruka jumped forward and pushed Naruto out of the way, one of the blades lodging itself into his thigh.

Stealth tactics were your best area, thankfully. You felt a sliver of genuine gratitude for Konohamaru’s ridiculous tutor forcing you to adapt. None of the three had detected your presence, so you remained safe. However, your gear had been left behind in your room.

“I’m impressed you found this place.” Mizuki said with a dark chuckle. 

“I see now… how it is.” Iruka glared at him through his pain.

Mizuki’s attention shifted away from his now-former colleague. “Naruto, give me that scroll.”

“Wait, wait… What’s going on here?” Naruto glanced between them.

You cursed his obliviousness. If you moved now, it might give away your location, but if you don’t help, Mizuki could get his filthy hands on the Scroll! Konoha could be destroyed…

Iruka yanked the kunai out of his leg, a fresh stream of blood pouring out. “Never give him that scroll, Naruto! Understand? It is a dangerous object that contains forbidden Ninja Jutsu. It was sealed. Mizuki used you in order to get it for himself!”

“W-wha--?” Naruto’s body started to shake.

“Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of you holding that scroll!” Mizuki held up his hand nonchalantly.

“Huh?” He turned to Iruka.

“What are you saying, Mizuki?! Don’t let him fool you, Naruto!” 

Mizuki scoffed. “I will tell you the truth.”

“Baka!” Iruka shouted, “Don’t do that!”

“After an incident sixteen years ago, a rule was created.”

Naruto’s eyes reflected his confusion and hurt within. “A rule?”

“That is, Naruto, a rule everybody knows but you.”

“Except me?! What is it?”

Iruka coughed, blood oozing from the corner of his mouth. “Stop it, Mizuki!”

He only smirked. “The rule forbids anyone from revealing that you are actually the Demon Fox Spirit!”

Your grip on a branch faltered, and you nearly fell out of the tree. _Naruto is Nine Tails? No, Mizuki has to be lying…!_

Naruto’s eyes expanded. “Huh?”

“You are actually the Demon, Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit, who killed Iruka’s parents and destroyed our village!”

“Stop it!” Iruka screamed. From his reaction alone, you knew it was true.

“Everyone has been deceiving you ever since. Didn’t you find it strange? Why everyone hated you so much?”

Thick tears welled up in his cerulean eyes. Brilliant lines of blue chakra swirled around him as his emotions became complicated and distressed. “No! No! No! No! No!”

“Nobody accepts you. That’s why Iruka hates you so much!”

Iruka gripped his injured leg.

“Die, Naruto!” Mizuki hurled a fuma shuriken at him.

“No!” You were too far to reach him in time.

Naruto fell back and covered his head in a futile attempt to protect himself, but Iruka dove over him and took the impact of the blade. He coughed more blood, hovering over Naruto weakly as he fought to defend him.

Mizuki turned to you, fury in his gaze. “You’re next, girl!”

You hopped to the ground behind the tree as he launched a kunai in your direction. You ran over a list of Jutsus in your head, but he never pursued you further. _He must’ve noticed I’m unarmed_. the tree offered purchase to climb back up, however, and the knife he threw was impaled at a higher level in it’s bark. But not for long.

Naruto stared at Iruka. “Why…? Why would you take a hit for me?”

In a shaky, emotional voice, Iruka said, “Because you and I are the same. After my parents died, nobody paid attention to me or gave me any support. I wasn’t a good student in school. I was the class clown… because I wanted people to notice me. I couldn’t get noticed through excellence, so I kept doing stupid things. It was so hard.” Tears fell down Iruka’s face. “Isn’t that right, Naruto? You felt so lonely… right? And you suffered inside, right? I’m sorry, Naruto. If I had been more responsible, maybe you wouldn’t have suffered so much.”

Mizuki chuckled callously. “Don’t make me laugh! Iruka has always hated you, ever since you killed his parents! He’s just saying all that to get the Scroll of Sealing back!”

_Almost… there…!_ Your fingertips grazed the handle of the kunai.

Naruto sprinted away without a word.

Iruka held out his hand as if imploring him to come back. “Naruto!”

Mizuki jumped out of the tree. “He’s not the sort of kid who will change his mind. He will take revenge against our village using that Scroll! Didn’t you see his eyes? Those are the eyes of a Demon Fox.”

Iruka yanked the star out of his back and used the little strength he had left to throw it at Mizuki. “No… Naruto… isn’t… like that at all!”

Mizuki casually sidestepped. “All I want is to kill Naruto and get the Scroll. I’ll take care of you and your other student later.” With that, he was off.

You pulled the kunai out of the tree, and ran to Iruka. “Sensei! You’re injured!"

“I’m fine, (Y/N). You shouldn’t be out here!”

“I’m not a child, and I’m not some worthless trash you can discard! I’m here now, and I’m going to help.”

He groaned as he tried to stand up. You put your arm around his waist and slung his arm over your shoulder, helping him to his feet. “We need to act quickly. Stay out of the way as much as possible, got it?”

You gritted your teeth, but agreed. “Hai!”

He moved away and transformed into a Naruto fake. “I’ll keep him off Naruto’s trail.” He bounded after Mizuki, moving faster than you would’ve thought possible in his current condition. Secretly he pulled ahead of Mizuki, who found “Naruto” while disguised as Iruka. You hid in the branches of trees, prepared to throw your kunai once an opening appeared. When the real Iruka knocked Mizuki to the ground, his transformation failed, and they both revealed their identities.

Mizuki chastised Iruka for protecting Naruto. “What’s in it for you to protect the one who killed your family?”

“I’m not gonna let a stupid idiot like you get that Scroll!”

“You’re the idiot. Naruto is the same as me.”

“Same?”

You flung yourself from the tree and stabbed Mizuki in the shoulder. 

He howled, and spun around with a knife in hand. “Bitch!”

You stumbled back and stood beside Iruka. “You flatter yourself too much. Naruto is nothing like you!” 

“He’s a beast! Anyone can do whatever they want once they have that Scroll. There is no way that Fox Spirit won’t take advantage of that power!”

“You’re right,” Iruka said quietly, “If he was the Demon Fox Spirit. But Naruto is different, and he has people that know that. He’s an exceptional student -- he works hard, and he’s single-minded and clumsy at the same time. No one accepts him, but he knows the meaning of human suffering. He is not the Demon Fox Spirit. He is Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!”

Mizuki’s face warped in disgust. He took a second fuma shuriken off his back. “You’re so gullible, Iruka! I was going to take you both down later, but I’ve changed my mind. Die!” The blade spun at a frightening speed before it left his hand. 

You were prepared to protect Iruka, but before the star was even casted, Naruto tackled Mizuki to the ground. The shuriken flew into the air and cut a branch off a vicinal tree, moving away from your position.

You both exclaimed, “Naruto?!”

Mizuki shuffled around and rose from the ground. “You surprised me there, freak. 

“If you ever lay a hand on Iruka-sensei or (Y/N) again, I’ll kill you!”

“Shut up! I can take care of a kid like you with a single blow!”

“Why don’t you try then?” Naruto’s voice was deadly calm. “I’ll strike you back a thousand-fold!”

“Let’s see you try! Show me what you can do, Demon Fox!”

You remarked the hand formations Naruto was making. You had never seen it before.

Faster than your eye could perceive, hundreds of thousands of solid, life-like clones circled around Mizuki for as far as you could see. Iruka sat forward, grinning proudly. You knelt next to him, and pressed your hands to the bleeding wound on his leg, watching Naruto in fascination. _How did he do that?_

Mizuki quivered as he took in all the clones with fear. 

The clones started calling out succinctly:

“What the matter?!”

“C’mon!”

“Weren’t you gonna get me with one blow? Here!”

Mizuki fell to the ground.

“In that case… I’ll come to you!”

As the clones converged around him, he let out a terrible shriek into the night.

When all the clones had disappeared, and Mizuki was but a convulsing pulp on the ground, Naruto smiled gaily to you and Iruka, scratching his head. “I kinda got carried away. Iruka-sensei, around you okay?”

“Yeah.” His gentle smile never waned. “Naruto, come over here. I’d like to give you something.”

You tore off a piece of your shirt with the kunai you lodged in Mizuki’s shoulder and wrapped it around Iruka’s leg as a makeshift tourniquet. With your help, Iruka met Naruto halfway, and untied the headband around his forehead. He held it out to Naruto. “I know it isn’t the newest, or completely without scratches, but you’ve earned this, and I would be honored for you to-”

“Iruka-sensei!” He threw his arms around Iruka and hugged him tightly.

Iruka winced. “Ow! That hurts! That hurt!”

“Oh, sorry!” Naruto pulled back, and accepted the forehead protector. “Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I mean it.”

A smile flitted across your face. “We should get back to the village. It’s almost daylight hours, and you’re injured, sensei.”

“Yeah! And then we can get ramen!” Naruto gave a thumbs up.

Iruka chuckled. “It will be our celebration.”


	2. Hiroka's Cousin: Konohamaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There are no shortcuts to any place worth going._
> 
> \- Beverly Sills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda boring, mostly a filler. Sorry! Also, something I forgot to mention before: Most of this is transcribed from the subbed version of Naruto. That will go for all episodes. Just a warning.

**A/N: Features the events of episode two. I hope I don’t lose reads over this. It’s a boring chapter, which is why I published chapter three at the same time.**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, nudity, boring**

You chased after your cousin through the building of the Hokage’s office, sincerely regretting bailing him out of yet again another tutoring session. “Konohamaru, you jerk! Get back here!”

He blew a raspberry at you from over his shoulder, knocking over another wooden tabletop as he tried to capture. “No way, ‘cos! I’m going to be Hokage someday, and I’ll need to practice as much as I can by sneaking up on the old man!”

You inwardly groaned, and leapt over the fallen object. He sounds like Naruto.

Someone caught you by the cuff of your shirt as Konohamaru disappeared around a corner. “Ah, so here’s the little pest who keeps interfering with the training I’m giving her cousin!”

“Ebisu,” you growled, and elbowed him in the stomach. “Let me go!”

He leaned out of the way, but kept his grip. “Forgive me, Hiroka-chan. I will see to it that Konohamaru is returned to my care. In the meantime, I would suggest, no longer hindering my lessons with him.”

You threw up your hands. “Fine! I don’t care. Just tell that brat that he can forget about our little deal.” You yanked away from him and marched off. 

Ebisu ran past you to track down Konohamaru.

_Tch. Baka._ You glanced behind yourself and started to pick up what had fallen. Shortly, a cry was heard through the halls:

“Old man! Get ready to fight!” Konohamaru’s loud voice assaulted your ears. “I am going to be the Fifth Hokage- Ah!”

Another shout followed a thud, this time by Ebisu. “Are you okay, Honorable Grandson? May I just inform you that there aren’t any traps here...”

Unable to resist, you made your way to them. Konohamaru was just accusing Naruto of something when you found your way to Ebisu’s side. Your uncle was with one of the shinobi at a desk, meanwhile Naruto was in a chair across the room.

Naruto roughly grabbed Konohamaru’s wrist. “You tripped all by yourself, stupid!”

Ebisu ran into the room. “Hey! Let go of him! He is the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage!”

Naruto looked back and forth between the tutor and your cousin, lips pressed flat, and eyes narrowed in an uncaring fashion.

Konohamaru smirked. “What’s the matter? Weren’t you gonna hit me, huh? Can’t do it ‘cuz I’m the Hokage’s grandson, eh?”

Naruto’s eyes shot open angrily. “As if I care!” He dropped him and cuffed him hard over the head. “Imbecile!”

A laugh left your lips.

Naruto turned to you surprised. “(Y/N)! Long time no see! Hey, did you see my picture?” He ran over to the desk, and shoved a page of his information with a graduate picture on your face. The image was hideous, frankly. His face was curled into an attempt at an intimidating snarl, coated in white paint and decorated with red swirls. In your opinion, he looked like a fish-cake reject that grew a face and limbs.

“Oh, do you really want this as your I.D. picture?”

“Yeah! I look awesome!”

You handed the page back to him. “You certainly look interesting, that’s for sure.”

Ebisu looked horrified as he stared at your unconscious cousin. “Nani?!”

“Good grief,” your uncle muttered, “(Y/N), Naruto, go on. Your paper is still rejected, so get a new photo and come back to me.”

Naruto whined in his cracking voice. “Ah, man! That’s no fair!”

You pulled him along to leave the building. “It’s okay. You’ll figure something else out.”

“Hmph! You don’t get to give me that talk! You haven’t come to see me since I beat Mizuki and got my headband!”

“That was two days ago, Naruto.”

“Well, still! If you give me compliments, expect me to want more!”

“I didn’t give you a compliment, what in Amaterasu’s name are you going on about?”

“Yes you did! When you were protecting Iruka-sensei and Mizuki said me and him were alike, you said he was flattering himself!”

“So you naturally assumed that must mean you’re amazing? You know, Mizuki was a pretty awful person, so it wouldn’t take much for anyone to be better than him.”

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. “You’re mean, (Y/N)!”

“So I’ve been told.”

As the pair of you walked down the streets of the Leaf Village, both of you took notice of a certain twelve year old trying to follow you unnoticed.

Naruto jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. “Is he your brother, or somethin’?

You shook your head. “My cousin. And before you ask, I don’t know what he’s doing.”

Naruto paused and looked back again. Konohamaru hid under his cloak. He glared at the shape through his cobalt blue eyes, then begrudgingly turned back around. At multiple times during your walk, he would spin around to find your hapless cousin poorly obscured behind things along the side of the road.

As both of your patience was running thin, he pointed back. “Stop following me! What is it now?! Your camouflage is pathetic.”

A small laugh came out from behind the fence-disguised sheet Konohamaru hid under. He let it drop. “You saw through my disguise, eh? Your reputation is well-earned.” He marched right up to Naruto and stuck his pointed finger in his face. “I will allow you to make me your apprentice.”

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. “Eh?”

“But you must first teach me that ‘Sexy Jutsu’ technique!”

You slapped Naruto’s arm hard enough to send him stumbling back. “You used that in front of my kid cousin?!”

“Youch!” He jumped away from you with eyes full of betrayal. “Hey, that hurt! And he must’ve seen me use it on the Hokage.”

You took a step toward him. “I should pummel you into the ground for doing something so vulgar-!”

Konohamaru shoved you from behind, unintentionally forcing you into Naruto. “Don’t talk to my mentor that way!”

Naruto caught you by your wrists as you fell into him. “Hey, Pipsqueak, watch where you go pushing people!”

He looked to Naruto with pleading brown eyes. “Please agree to teach me, boss!”

You pulled away and rounded on Konohamaru. “I’ll find Ebisu and send you back to him!”

“Wait just a minute, (Y/N),” A smug grin spread over Naruto’s face. “Kid, what was that you called me? _Boss?_ ”

“Boss! Boss! Boss!” He chanted.

Naruto rubbed his neck. “Well, then, I guess I have no choice!”

“Naruto, he’s twelve!” You slapped your palm to your forehead. “You shouldn’t be teaching him your Ninja Centerfold technique!”

“Relax, (Y/N) I learned it when I was twelve!”

“And that explains a lot, but doesn’t give you an excuse.”

He waved you off. “Whatever. I’m gonna do it anyway, so you can either leave, or come with me.”

“If I learn it, you won’t have to put up with that pervy tutor anymore when you bail me out of my sessions with him! I promise, ‘cos!”

As much as you wanted to, you knew you couldn’t deny your cousin. “Fine, I’ll go with you.”

You hung back a few paces as they walked on.

“Listen here,” Naruto maintained his prideful tone. “In order to become a skilled Ninja, you must first learn to control your Chatora.”

“Chatora?” You repeated skeptically. “Don’t you mean _Chakra?_ ”

“Yeah, Boss.” Konohamaru frowned. “I think you mean Chakra.”

Naruto’s steps faltered, but he turned indignantly, as smug as before. “Silence! That’s what real Ninjas call it!”

“What? No they don’t-”

“Wow! So cool! I had no idea!” Konohamaru jumped excitedly.

“‘Hamaru-”

Naruto slapped a hand over your mouth, and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead as if in relief.

You narrowed your eyes. _Tricking a child?_

He placed his hands on his hips. “Listen, Konohamaru. Chakra essentially means…”

“Basically,” Konohamaru held up a finger and recited something he had learned from Ebisu, “It is the energy needed in order to use Jutsu. In other words, fundamentally Ninja Arts combine the Chakra, the physical energy accumulated from each cell in the body, with spiritual energy intensified through training and experience. This combined energy is summoned with certain hand signs.” Halfway through, he pulled out a scroll while Naruto was looking away.

Naruto balled his fists up. “You made me think you knew all that, when you were just reading from a scroll!” He sighed and continued walking. “Much has been said about perfecting the Ninja techniques, but it really boils down to just one thing.”

You hung in the back and listened silently.

“And what is that?” Konohamaru asked, looking at Naruto with serious brown eyes.

“Hard work and guts, so be ready for the challenging tasks I will give you.” Naruto stopped a few meters off from a fruit stand. “Now, show me what you’ve got and transform.”

“Transform? Into what?”

Naruto’s eyes trailed over to a pretty woman purchasing apples from a vendor. “Try to transform into that lady!”

You stepped closer. “Naruto, don’t you think she will notice? She might not take kindly to someone-”

“It’ll be fine, (Y/N)! Now try it, Konohamaru!”

“Yes, Boss!” Your cousin shouted, and pressed his hands together. “Transform!” Naturally, for a Jutsu more advanced than Konohamaru’s current level of training, it was a failure. Rather than the slim, cheery girl with long, shiny brown hair, Konohamaru’s transformation was as round at the waist as two barrels side by side, with plump cheeks, small eyes, and disproportionate body parts. “Do I look like her?”

You and Naruto cringed.

He coughed awkwardly. “Uh… Well, the clothes do, and…”

A looming presence behind you made you both turn around. 

The woman Konohamaru was trying to turn into hovered over your shoulder, raising a shaking fist. “And what’s so similar about that?!”

You ducked as the flat of her hand made contact with Naruto’s face.

While the woman kindly admonished Konohamaru, you kneeled next to your friend, who was struck to the ground by the force of the lady’s hand. “I told you she wouldn’t like it.”

As she waved goodbye, Konohamaru muttered, “She’s scary.”

Naruto twitched on the dirt. “Why am I the one who gets hit?”

After you got an ice pack for Naruto’s cheek, he brought the three of you to an adult bookstore. “Next, research on sexiness!”

“I’m not letting you take Konohamaru in there!” You raised your eyebrows while you looked between the shop and Naruto.

“He’s twelve! I was lookin’ at stuff in there when I was his age!”

“That’s no excuse.” You placed the ice pack into his hands. “And hold that to your face.”

“Gee, you like taking care of me, don’t you, (N/N)?” He teased, only to receive a kick on his ass from your cousin. 

“Take me in there, already!”

“Naruto, please.” You implored him through a shared look.

He looked to the ground, then nodded. “Fine, but I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into the store, and emerged a moment later with a magazine.

“I thought you-”

“I know, I’m only showing him what’s in this.” He opened it up and let Konohamaru peer around him to look at the contents. 

After a tense moment of their ogling, you pulled your cousin away. “That’s enough _studying_ , got it?”

“Aww,” Konohamaru pushed his lip out in a pout.

“No, none of that.” You flicked his forehead. “Return the magazine, Naruto.”

Just as his blond head disappeared around the door, the shopkeeper’s voice growled, “How many times have I told you no reading these books?”

There was a crash, and Naruto sprinted out the exit looking startled. “He has the broom!”

Later, you had been sent to find something Konohamaru had supposedly dropped, only to realize you were led on a wild goose chase. Face hot with anger, you jumped along the rooftops to find where the troublemaking Naruto and your lying cousin had ventured off to. Shrieks from the Girls’ bathhouse’s dressing room drew your attention. 

A shrill voice called, “Naruto! It’s you again!”

You ran into the establishment, and pushed them out before Naruto could be beaten to death by the flailing fist of the girls he and Konohamaru alarmed. “Sorry!”

Once you were safely hidden in the forest, you got a good look at Naruto’s swollen and bruising face.

“Why is it always me...?” He groaned.

“You violated their privacy. You should expect nothing less.” You took out a pouch of water and handed it to him. “Run that over your skin. You’re lucky I was there to pull you out.”

“Sorry.” Konohamaru’s voice was soft, almost bitter. “It’s because I’m the Hokage’s grandson.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Naruto handed you back the empty flask and rubbed the water into his bruises. “Now you’re ready to perform Sexy Jutsu: Ninja Centerfold. You just need more practice.”

The smile returned to Konohamaru’s face. “Yes, Boss!”

They spent hours practicing Naruto’s vulgar transformation, while you kept a look out for Ebisu and sharpened your aim for light-weight weapons using sticks. As they sat on a log while taking a break, your cousin suddenly spoke up. “Konohamaru.”

Naruto tilted his head at him. “Huh?”

“That’s the name my Grandpa gave me. He named me after our village. It should be easy for everyone here to remember, but nobody ever calls me by that name.”

You recognized the frustration in his tone, and quietly came to rest on the log on the other side of him.

Konohamaru continued, “When they see me, all they see is the grandson of Lord Hokage. No one sees me for who I really am. I can’t stand it anymore. That’s why…” His fists clenched together. “That’s why I want the title of Lord Hokage now.”

Naruto stared into the cup he was holding. “Baka... Who do you think will accept you, huh? You won’t win the title that easily, you know.”

Konohamaru stood up quickly and glared at Naruto. “Nani?!”

“It’s not that simple. If you’re really serious about gaining the title of Lord Hokage…” A smirk crossed his face. “You’ll have to beat me, first!”

A thud from the trees above drew your attention to the arrival of Ebisu. “I have found you!”

The three of you blinked up at him.

Ebisu glared at Naruto coldly, then jumped onto the ground and approached. “Honorable Grandson, Honorable Niece, we have to go now.”

“No way!” Konohamaru shook his head. “I want to beat Grandpa right now so I can win the title of Lord Hokage! Don’t get in my way!”

“Ebisu, please. I’ve been monitoring everything that’s occurred since Konohamaru escaped your training early this morning. We can stay a little longer, can’t we?” You attempted to reason with him.

He ignored you. “A Hokage must know about virtue, honor, etiquette, wisdom, loyalty, faith, judgement, obedience, and all that. He must be skilled at more than a thousand techniques! And then…”

“Transform!” Konohamaru made the hand signs for the Transformation Jutsu, and changed into a lovely naked woman.

Ebisu’s jaw fell open and crimson coated his cheeks.

“Eh? It didn’t work!”

“Wha-wha-what kind of disgraceful spell is that?! I am a gentleman! Such scurrilous acts will never work on me!” Ebisu grabbed your cousin’s scarf and started to pull him back. “Honorable Grandson! That rascal will only make you an imbecile! I’m your shortcut to becoming the fifth Hokage.”

You stepped forward with your hand signs ready to attack, but Naruto held a hand out in front of you. “I’ve got this. Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

Dozens upon dozens of Naruto clones appeared. Konohamaru trembled in eagerness. “Wow! Fantastic!”

Ebisu let go of your cousin and pushed his glasses up with a small smile. “Ha! That’s nothing. I am a distinguished teacher. I am not as weak as Mizuki.” He walked to the center of the area, prepared to fight.

However, rather than advance, Naruto and his clones used Sexy Jutsu to turn into an army of naked, moaning women.

Ebisu the perv stood no chance, and collapsed to the ground unconscious within seconds.

Konohamaru kicked at the ground. “I can’t even beat that four-eyes teacher of mine! I want the title of Lord Hokage so badly! I want to be recognized by everybody, but I keep failing!”

“You think it’s that easy?” Naruto was back in his normal body. “Huh? It’s only given to the greatest Ninja in the village. Everybody must learn to believe in you. I’ve been through a lot already. It’s been one struggle after another. But after all that, I found some people who accept me. I had to go through a lot, just for two people. You had better push yourself.”

Konohamaru sat down beside you against a tree trunk and leaned his head on your shoulder. “For what?”

“The path for getting the title ‘Lord Hokage’ is a brutal one.” A breeze rustled through the trees as he looked back and grinned. “There’s no such thing as a shortcut.”

A smile slipped onto your face as you watched him. _Thank you for teaching my cousin that, Naruto._

Konohamaru looked away from him, though you could still sense the admiration pouring out of him like a floodgate broke open. “Who do you think you are, lecturing me like that? I won’t be your apprentice anymore. From now on, you’re my rival.”

“Unfortunately for you, tomorrow I graduate from the Ninja Academy. Still, I’ll consider you an equal when we fight for the title of Lord Hokage. Let’s look forward to that, Konohamaru.” As he walked away, he held a hand over his head in a wave. “Catch you two later!”

Konohamaru saluted though Naruto wasn’t looking.

“Goodbye, Naruto,” you said, “See you tomorrow.”


	3. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto: Friends Or Foes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Trust the wait. Embrace the uncertainty. Enjoy the beauty of becoming. When nothing is certain, anything is possible._
> 
> \- unknown

**A/N: Features the events of episode three.**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, Sakura being a little bitch (she’ll get better in later chapters, since she is a love interest)**

When you awoke on the day of your official graduation, Konohamaru had already run off to ambush Naruto on his walk to the orientation meeting. With a yawn, you rose and dressed in a black nylon jumpsuit, the pants cut off to make shorts, and wrapped a red sash tight around your middle. You slipped your shinobi sandals on and stood in front of the mirror, clutching your headband. Your tired eyes stared back at you as you judged yourself. Heaving a sigh, you brushed through your hair and tied the headband around your forehead.

Many were already waiting within the classroom for the meeting when you arrived. As you walked over to Kiba, Shikamaru’s voice stole your attention.

“This is for the graduates only.” He explained to Naruto with a hand in his pocket. 

Naruto straightened his back from slouching over the desk and jabbed his thumb towards the metal plate on his forehead. “Hey, don’t you see this headband? As of today, I’m a Ninja, too! It really suits me, doesn’t it?”

You pulled out the chair next to Kiba and took your seat. “Good morning.”

Kiba nodded to Naruto. “He actually graduated, huh? Coulda sworn he’d be taking lessons at the academy forever.”

“He worked hard, trust me.” You scratched behind Akamaru’s ears as he pushed his head out from Kiba’s coat. You had been ordered by the Hokage to stay silent about the events from the night Naruto was tricked into taking the scroll, and despite the lack of secrets that existed in the space between you and Kiba, you knew it was of dire importance that what you learned that night stayed under wraps. “I heard he can make a clone just fine now.”

Kiba looked at you with curious eyes. “How did he get that down when before it was his worst Jutsu?”

Heavy footsteps pounded toward the door, which was shoved aside to reveal Sakura and Ino competing to get in the classroom first. You nearly groaned aloud.

“Great, Thing One and Thing Two have come to battle for Sasuke’s affections.” Akamaru barked in agreeance with his master.

They panted as if they had run their entire journey to the building. Ino gasped out, “I won again, Sakura!”

“What’re you saying? The tip of my foot got in one centimeter faster!”

“You must be blind!”

You poked Kiba’s side and snickered. “They would compete on who went to the bathroom the fastest.”

Sakura’s face lit up when she found Sasuke. Naruto, thinking it was him she was looking at, stood up to greet her, but was rudely pushed to the ground in her haste to talk with Sasuke.

You stood up, chair scraping against the floor, but was held back by the wrist. “Kiba…”

“(Y/N), it’s fine. Naruto’s like a lovesick puppy, he’ll forget all about it. When did it start to matter to you, anyway?”

_Since the forest._ “Nevermind, it doesn’t.” You sat back down, though couldn’t help but watch from your periphery.

“G-good morning, Sasuke-kun…” Sakura clasped her hand over her heart in front of herself. 

His eyes shifted from the desk to her, unreadable.

“Mind if I sit with you?”

Ino grabbed her elbow roughly. “Hey! I’m going to sit next to Sasuke!”

“First come, first serve!” Sakura glared at Ino and wrenched her arm back.

“I got in the classroom sooner.”

You scoffed. “He’s not food, you know.”

They whipped toward you with a feral sneer. You thought you saw the faintest semblance of a smile on Sasuke’s face.

Kiba flicked your thigh under the table and whispered, “Picking fights with two spoiled chicks? You’re bold today.”

“It’s because I didn’t eat.” You glared right back at Sakura and Ino.

They gave up and went back to bickering, ignoring your earlier statement. “I got in the classroom earlier!”

A new Sasuke fangirl walked over. “If that’s the case, then I did!”

“No,” A different one pushed through the gathering crowd. “I got here first!”

High-pitched squabbling filled the classroom. You folded your arms and laid your head down on the desk, watching everything unfold with a frown. _How irritable._

Amidst the fray, Naruto jumped onto the table in front of Sasuke and snarled at him.

Sasuke stared back with indifference. 

The girls stopped fighting with one another, and gaped at the display.

Sakura shook her fist. “Naruto! Leave Sasuke alone!”

He briefly glanced at Sakura looking hurt, then turned back to Sasuke with the same leer as before.

Sasuke’s own face contorted into a mirroring scowl. The tension between them was palpable.

The girls were jeering remarks by now:

“Just beat him up, Sasuke!”

“Yeah, yeah!”

A guy sitting in the row in front of the spectacle elbowed Naruto on accident as he shifted in his seat. He smiled over his shoulder. “Oh, sorry-!”

Sakura’s face paled. “Wha-?”

“Whoa!” Ino gulped.

Naruto had been pushed forward, and locked lips with Sasuke. Their eyes were full of shock, apprehension, and pain.

You and Kiba burst out in laughter. Akamaru barked excitedly and licked your face as you gripped Kiba’s coat from doubling over. “My stomach hurts! Oh God, Kiba! Help!”

He couldn’t even utter a word from how hard he was laughing.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from each other and scratched at their throats like that would erase what just happened.

“Naruto,” Sasuke wheezed, “I’m going to kill you!”

“My mouth is rotting!” Naruto stuck his tongue out.

The girls relight with renewed and united rage. When Naruto turned around, Sakura had a vein sticking out on her large forehead. “You…”

“It was an accident, I swear!” Naruto’s voice was quiet with fear.

Sakura cracked her knuckles ominously. “You are annoying!”

Naruto was laid down on his desk, face swollen from being hit. Before you could check on him, Iruka walked in and gave a brief speech. “As of today, you all have become full-fledged Ninjas. However, you’re still Genin. The tough part is yet to come! From here on, you’ll be in a squad of three, though one of the groups will have an extra, as there was a slight change in the number of Genin permitted to join. They are the people you will carry out missions with under the instruction of your Jonin teachers.”

Kiba smiled toothily. “Think we’ll get grouped up together?”

“I hope so. I don’t know who else would take care of Akamaru otherwise.” You winked at him.

“Oh, so that’s how it is, eh?” Kiba rolled his eyes playfully. “Someone’s gotta look after your own hide, you know. You may be good, but sometimes you get a bit single-minded.”

“Fair enough.”

You could hear Ino provoking Sakura from the other side of the room. “I wonder who’s going to be grouped with Sasuke.”

Sakura gave her a clipped answer. “I don’t know…”

Next to her, Sasuke gave no reaction other than, “Tch.”

Iruka pulled out a list. “The groups have been determined so that the strength of the groups will be balanced, with the exception of the squad with the extra person. Now for the assignments!” Many were listed until Group Seven was reached. “This is the four-person squad. Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Harano! Sasuke Uchiha! And (Y/N) Hiroka!”

You didn’t know who was more simultaneously disappointed and elated: Sakura or Naruto.

“Damn,” Kiba patted Akamaru’s head, who whined at the news. “I guess we’re being split up.”

“Don’t worry, we can always hang out when we aren’t doing training or missions.” You patted Kiba’s arm. “That goes for you, too, Inuzuka.”

He chuckled. “I look forward to it.”

“Group Eight… Hinata Hyuuga! Kiba Inuzuka! And Shino Aburame!”

“Hyuuga… You’ll have to tell me what the Byakugan is like.” You looked to your teammates. 

After the final group was listed, Naruto stood up and pointed to Sasuke. “Iruka-sensei! Why does an exceptional student like me have to be in the same group as this guy?!”

Iruka closed his eyes as if he had a headache. “Sasuke has the best grades of the graduates. Naruto, you’re at the bottom!” He placed his hands on his hips as the class laughed. “Of course, this is how it is when trying to balance the strength within groups. That’s why you also have (Y/N) and Sakura.” 

Sasuke’s eyes remained forward as he murmured, “Just don’t get in my way, loser.”

Naruto made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Hey, what did you say?!”

“You want to fight, loser?”

“Fantastic, they’re both children.” You sighed.

Sakura turned in her chair to face you. “What was that you called Sasuke?!”

The whole class guffawed at the show Group Seven was putting on.

“Knock it off, guys!” Iruka said to you, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. “Anyway, in the afternoon, I’ll introduce you to your Jonin teachers. You’re dismissed until then!”

You waved goodbye to Kiba outside. “I should probably find my group, and do some damage repair.”

“I think I’ll do the same. See you around, (Y/N)!”

It was easy to find Sakura (she was calling for Sasuke), and thus you found Naruto jogging after her. 

“Sakura-chan!” He waved and smiled brightly at her. “Since we’re in the same group and all, let’s eat together!”

“Why should I eat with you?!” Sakura’s hostility brought equal amounts of it to you.

“Well… we’re in the same group, so…”

“You’re… annoying.” She turned on her heel and walked away. “Sasuke-kun! Where are you?”

_Who does she think she is?_ You stood behind Naruto. “What do you see in her?”

He spun around. “(Y-Y/N)! I didn’t see you there! I’m, uh, I’m gonna go-”

“Wait.” You pulled out your bento box. “It isn’t ramen, but I’m not hungry. You can have this if you’d like.” Truthfully, you were hungry, but seeing him be treated so poorly made your appetite disappear.

He stared at you with an open mouth. “(Y/N)-chan…” His eyes drifted past you and hardened. “No thanks.” With his fists balled, he stalked past you. 

You followed his gaze to Sasuke, leaning against a window in a building while eating onigiri. _Of course he’d rather confront Sasuke._ You let him go, and went off to find someone else to eat with. Shikamaru and Choji sat on the ground with their backs against a tree. Choji was eating chips while Shikamaru stared up at the sky.

Choji waved at you. “(Y/N), where’s your team?”

“Hey, Choji. May I sit with you guys?”

He nodded. “Go ahead!”

You sat between them and offered your bento box to Shikamaru. “Would you like this? I’m not hungry.”

His sharp eyes looked from you to the food. “What, you’re not gonna eat?”

You shook your head. “Lost my appetite from Sakura’s ceaseless pining.”

He shrugged and took it. “Why not? Thanks.”

“My team is fractured, currently. Sakura went to look for Sasuke in the wrong direction, Sasuke was just eating some onigiri alone, and Naruto found him and marched off to try and beat Sasuke up, I suppose.

Choji munched on some more chips. “Sounds super dysfunctional.”

“Yeah… I wonder if I could request a team transfer.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Ino tried to find out, but it looks like we’re stuck in our assigned groups.”

You groaned. “That’s fantastic, just lovely.”

“Naruto will probably try something rash, like tying up Sasuke and transforming into him to talk with Sakura.” 

“He can’t be that dense, can he?”

Choji swallowed. “Shikamaru’s right, that’s totally something Naruto would do.”

You stood up. “I should make sure he isn’t doing that, then. Thanks, guys.”

“No problem.”

“Later, (Y/N).” Shikamaru drawled. 

The window in which you last saw Sasuke was empty. You jumped up to it and peered through. Naruto was tied on the ground with his mouth taped over. In a burst of smoke, that illusion ended and Sasuke was on the ground. 

Startled, you swung your legs over and untied him. “Naruto did this, didn’t he?”

He pulled the ducktape off his mouth with an angry glower. “That jerk! What the hell does he think he’s doing?”

You stood up and hopped out the window.

“Wait, do you know where Naruto is?”

You rolled your eyes. “He’s likely gone off to trick Sakura into something.” 

“Tch, they’re just perfect for each other.” He got onto the roof, looking at you as if unsure what to say.

You spoke for him. “No thanks are in order. Shikamaru figured Naruto was going to do something rash, I simply came because this was where I last saw him heading.”

He nodded. “I’ll see you later in class then… (Y/N), right?”

“Yeah. ‘Bye, Sasuke.”

He jumped away in search of Naruto.

You had never seen Sasuke act so nicely. Nonetheless, you were grateful for the gesture, no matter how temporary it may have been. _Maybe being part of Group Seven won’t be so bad after all._


	4. Pass Or Fail: Survival Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations_
> 
> \- unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing!

**A/N: Features the events of episode four.**

**I switched up the order in which Kakashi has Group Seven introduce themselves for convenience of the story.**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, mention of adult novels, Kakashi making a possible innuendo, KAKASHI’S SEXY LAUGH-**

After lunch, you all filed back into the classroom. One by one, each of the Jonin mentors came and took their group until it was only your group left.

Naruto groaned as he peered around the door. “He’s late.”

“Naruto!” Sakura leaned against the front of a desk. “Stay still.”

“Why’s it that only our squad leader’s late?”

“Maybe they had something to talk about with the Hokage.” You were sitting near Sasuke on a bench.

Naruto pointed at you. “Shouldn’t you know? He’s your uncle!”

Sakura’s mouth parted in surprise. “You’re the Hokage’s niece?”

You shifted in the seat. “Grandniece, and it’s not something I like to advertise.”

“The question is how someone as dumb as Naruto was able to figure that out.” Sasuke’s voice bled with irritation.

Naruto looked between you and Sasuke, smirk creeping onto his face. “Hiroka and I are best friends! Ain’t that right, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah, best friends.”

Sakura sent you a sympathetic smile.

A stool was dragged across the floor by Naruto so he could position a chalkboard eraser between the shoji and the doorframe. 

Sakura stood up. “What are you doing?!”

Naruto snickered. “It’ll be his fault ‘cause he’s late.”

“Man, you’re asking for it!”

You placed your head against the desk. Naruto has a thing for payback… I should’ve guessed.

Sasuke scoffed. “A Jonin wouldn’t get caught in such a weak booby trap.”

Sakura nodded. “That’s right. You’re such an idiot..!”

A gloved hand appeared in the sliding door and pushed it aside as a man walked through. As if in slow motion, the eraser bounced off his head full of silvery-white hair and landed on the floor. The silence that pervaded the classroom was full of mutual shock, disbelief, and hilarity.

Naruto burst into laughter, shoving his finger toward the Jonin mentor. “I got him, I got him!”

Even you couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left your lips.

Sakura held her hands at her chin, an embarrassed blush spreading across her pale cheeks. “I-I’m sorry, sir! I tried to stop him, but Naruto did it all on his own…”

You could tell that inwardly she was ecstatic Naruto’s childish trick had worked.

Sasuke stayed silent.

A flash of recognition pulsed through your mind, a sobering reality that made you straighten up. _That’s Kakashi Hatake, the Copycat Ninja!_

Kakashi leaned down and picked up the eraser. He stared at it with his half-lidded eye, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. You watched the form of his lips as they moved behind the fabric of his mask. “Hm… How should I put this? As for my first impression of you guys…? Well, I hate you.”

Kakashi took Group Seven to a small overlook not far from the Hokage’s office. He leaned against the railing casually as you, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto sat on stone steps a few meters from your teacher.

“Let’s see.” Kakashi exhaled through his nose. “First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves.”

Sakura tilted her head. “Introduce ourselves... What should we say?”

Kakashi raised his arms palm-up. “Your likes, dislikes, future dream, hobbies, things like that!”

“Hey! Before that, please tell us about yourself.” Beside you, Naruto slouched forward, arms dangling between his open legs.

“Me? My name’s Kakashi Hatake. I don’t feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I’ve never really thought about my future dream… As for my hobbies, I have many.”

Sakura scowled and muttered to you and the boys, “In the end, isn’t all we know his name?”

Naruto grumbled discontentedly. “Yeah.”

“Next is you guys.” Kakashi folded his arms and nodded to Sakura. “Let’s start with you.”

“I’m Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean _who_ I like is…” Her cheeks flushed pink as she looked to Sasuke with tender eyes. “And my hobby is -- I mean… My future dream is…” Her gaze flitted back over to Sasuke, and she screamed into her fists.

“And? What about your dislikes?” Kakashi radiated boredom.

Sakura immediately answered, “Naruto.”

The blond’s face appeared to be stuck in perpetual distress.

“Sasuke, your turn.” Kakashi turned away from her.

“My name’s… Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of dislikes, but no likes in particular. And… I don’t feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream, but I do have an ambition!” This was the most passionate you had ever heard him. “The ambition to restore my clan and without fail… to kill a certain man!”

Kakashi looked entirely unimpressed, despite the sickening feeling now obviously lurched in the guts of you, Sakura, and Naruto. “Good! Now you, Naruto.”

Naruto lightened up on the spot. “My name’s Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen, but what I like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei treats me to. What I dislike is the three minutes after pouring hot water in the instant ramen. My hobby is eating and comparing ramen! And my future dream…” He held up his fists. “Is to surpass the Hokage! And so I’m going to get the entire village to acknowledge my existence!”

Kakashi’s eyes widened briefly, but then landed on you. “And last but not least, (Y/N).”

A leaf was plucked from a nearby tree by the wind. You focused on that as you pondered how to make your own goals seem less trivial and mundane after the revelation of Sasuke’s self-proclaimed purpose. “My name is (Y/N) Hiroka. I’ll admit that I’m ordinary compared to the rest of you. I like to cook, read, and practice Ninja Arts and my skill with a kunai; I dislike spending my day locked away in a classroom or bailing my cousin out of tutoring sessions when I could be helping out around the village. I just can’t say no to him. My aspirations aren’t as big as the restoration of my clan, and they certainly aren’t as tangible as being a ramen connoisseur. Truthfully, I haven’t given my future much thought, either. I’m nothing worth remembering, so feel free to forget me.”

The different sets of eyes boring into you felt like sizzling paper bombs about to explode. Kakashi stood from the railing. “Excellent. The four of you are very distinctive and interesting! We’ll have a mission tomorrow.”

Naruto saluted. “Yes, sir! What kind of mission?”

“First, we’ll do what we can with five people.”

“Nani-nani-nani?!”

“A survival exercise.”

Naruto tested the words out. “Survival exercise?”  
Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. “Why are we doing an exercise even though this is supposed to be a mission? We’ve had more than our share of exercises in the Academy!”

You resisted the urge to snap at them. _Do they not know who he is?_ You had seen Kakashi in the office of the Hokage many times, and though you failed to recognize him earlier, knew of his fame across the Five Nations. The ignorance of your teammates was bordering on disgraceful.

“This is no simple exercise.” Kakashi explained.

Naruto raised his hand. “Then what kind of exercise is it?”

Kakashi laughed, voice ringing with amusement.

Sakura put her chin on her arms folded over her knees. “Hey! What’s so funny, Sensei?”

He struggled to contain his chuckle. “Uh, well, if I tell you, I know you’ll grow disenchanted.”

Naruto squinted at him. “Huh?”

Kakashi’s aura suddenly grew intense as he leaned into his hand. “Of the twenty-eight graduates, only ten will be recognized as junior ninjas. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of sixty-eight percent or higher!”

You were once again thrown for a loop.

“See, see! You got disenchanted!”

“That’s crazy!” Naruto cried. “To have suffered that much! T-then what was the graduation test for?”

“It was just to select those who have the potential of becoming a Genin.”

“Whaaat?!”

“Well, that’s the way it is. I’ll be determining whether you pass or fail. Bring your complete set of Ninja tools! We meet at five in the morning!”

Despite the others’ trembling bodies, yours was still, a violent contrast from the tempest your thoughts were raging within your skull. _The path of a Ninja was chosen for me, but I refuse to let myself lose, no matter how difficult Kakashi-sensei’s test is. I_ will _succeed._

Kakashi carelessly waved a hand with his back to the group. “Okay! You’re dismissed. Oh, and you’d best skip breakfast. You’ll throw up.”

The next morning, the four of you met up at a crossroads with growling stomachs. The only ones who were awake were you and Sasuke. You may not have been a morning person, but Kakashi’s words had kept you up, so far for the better. You waited there while the sun rose above the horizon and the birds awoke with a shrill song. The sun was four degrees from noon when your Sensei finally showed. 

“Hi, folks. Good morning!”

Naruto and Sakura jumped up from sitting. “You’re late!”

“Well, a black cat crossed my path, you see.” Upon seeing the party’s frustration, he cleared his throat and continued. “Oh well…” He took out a clock and set it on a tree stump. “Okay, it’s set for twelve o’clock!” The jangling of bells drew your attention back to him, the objects hanging between his fingers. “Today’s assignment is to take these bells away from me by noon. Those who can’t do it won’t get lunch.”

A scream tore itself from Naruto’s mouth.

“They’ll be tied to one of those logs, and I’ll eat my lunch before your very eyes.

Your mercurial tongue laid out words coated with venom before you could regain control. “So you tricked us for the sake of this superfluous inspection?”

Kakashi’s visible eye closed with a smile. “And they told me you were just a pretty face.”

Sakura raised her hand. “Hold on, why are there only three bells?”

His smile became a touch darker, but as quickly as it happened, it went away, leaving you wondering if you had imagined it. “There are only three, so at the very least one will have to go to the logs. That person will be disqualified for failing the mission, and will return to the Academy. It might be one person at the very least, or it could be all four of you. You can use your Shuriken. You won’t be able to take the bells unless you come with the intent to kill me.”

“But that’s dangerous, sir!” Sakura held her arms out pleadingly.

You gave her an incredulous stare. “Dangerous for us, maybe. But it will be nearly impossible to take those bells from someone as skilled as Kakashi-sensei.”

“Yeah right!” Naruto was relaxed as he gloated. “He couldn’t even evade the chalkboard eraser trap I made for him!”

“In this world, those who aren’t skilled enough tend to complain more.” Kakashi’s air of indifference returned. “Well, just ignore the loser. Begin when I give the ‘ready-go’ signal.”  
Kakashi’s words clearly got to Naruto, who twirled his kunai and charged without waiting. Naruto’s kunai was pulled back and pointed at his own head in a surge of movement purely based on muscle memory from Kakashi. 

His voice was low as he spoke. “Don’t be so hasty. I didn’t say start yet.” He gently let Naruto go.

Naruto’s paroxysm wasn’t what startled you, but instead his willingness to go all-out against a Jonin, especially his teacher.

Kakashi shrugged. “But that’s fine. At least you came at me with the intent to kill me.” He laughed. “How can I put this…? I feel like I’m finally starting to like you guys. We’re going to start.”

You prepared to rush for cover.

“Ready… start!”

You watched from the dense coverage of an overgrown field, hidden by an array of flowers, grass, and shadows of overhanging trees. Sakura and Sasuke were likewise obscured in their respective areas, but Naruto chose to use a straightforward approach. 

He stood proudly a short distance off from Kakashi-sensei. “Alright! Let’s face off fair and square!”

Kakashi tilted his head in confusion. “Oh?”

You facepalmed. _That fool!_

“Say,” Kakashi remarked, “Aren’t you a bit off-kilter?”

“What’s off-kilter is your hairstyle!” Naruto sprinted toward him with a shout.  
Kakashi’s side was faced towards him. You observed as his freehand slipped into a pouch at his hip. Naruto noticed as well and jumped back, keeping a cautious amount of room between him and the Jonin.

Kakashi tilted his head back. “I’ll teach you the first Shinobi Battle Jutsu… _Taijustsu._ ” When he pulled his hand back, he was holding a small orange book. You were too far away to make out the title. 

Naruto blanched.

“What’s the matter? Why don’t you come at me?” 

“But hey… what’s with the book?”

“Why do you ask? It’s because I am curious what happens next. Don’t worry. With you guys as opponents, it makes no difference if I’m reading or not.”

Naruto reeled back his fist. “I’m going to rip you apart!”

No matter what punch or kick Naruto threw, Kakashi dodged easily. Finally, Kakashi crouched behind Naruto while his arm was outstretched in a hit. “Ninja shouldn’t let the enemy take them from behind multiple times, fool.”

Your breath was stolen from you when you realized Kakashi’s hands were in the Tiger Sign position. _That fire-style Jutsu… does he plan on using it against Naruto?_

Sakura’s voice broke out of a patch of foliage. “Naruto! Get out of there quick, you’ll die!”

You cursed. _She just revealed her location!_

“Too late.” Kakashi said. “Leaf Village Secret! Ultimate Taijutsu!”

If you hadn’t been preoccupied by your concern for Sakura, you might have taken more time to dwell on the fact that Kakashi poked Naruto in the ass and wished him a thousand years of death. 

Naruto fell into the water.

Kakashi pulled out his book. “Alright…”

You brought your legs up, almost having convinced yourself to attack when two shurikens came hurtling out of the lake. Without looking, Kakashi caught them in his two fingers. _Naruto’s still fighting, hm?_

Naruto crawled out of the lake and coughed up water from his lungs.

“What’s the matter,” taunted Kakashi, “You won’t get lunch if you can’t take a bell by noon.”

“I know that, dattebayo!” 

“You’re not very energetic considering you said that you’d surpass the Hokage.”

Naruto’s stomach growled. “Darn it, darn it! I can fight even if I’m hungry. I just got a bit careless earlier!”

A ripple from the lake caught your eyes. 

“I’m going to become a Ninja!” Naruto looked small on the ground, but his determination was suffocating. Seven clones jumped out from the water and launched themselves toward Kakashi. “Security is your greatest enemy! Now for my favorite Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!” They surrounded Kakashi.

He slipped his book away. “Judging from your ability, that Jutsu should have a one-minute limit. Even if you talk trash, Naruto is Naruto after all is said and done… You still can’t beat me with that skill.”

To your surprise -- and Kakashi’s -- a clone snuck around behind him and latched onto his back while Kakashi was expecting an assault from the front.

“W-what?! Behind me?!”

The clone snickered. “Ninja shouldn’t let the enemy take them from behind. Right, Kakashi-sensei?” The clones jumped on him, pinning Kakashi to the spot he was standing. “Using the Shadow Clone, I had one of them come up from the bottom of the river and sneak behind you!” The real Naruto jumped up, fist ready to swing. “Here’s one for that attack on my butt earlier!”

You inched forward in a prone stance. _Kakashi could’ve used the Substitution Jutsu! Naruto, what are you doing?!_

“Now… allow me to punch you!” Before you, Kakashi turned into another clone of Naruto, the real one of which hit a clone.

_It’s just as I thought._

“You…! _You’re Kakashi-sensei, right?!_ You used the Transformation Jutsu to change yourself, didn’t you?!” Hell broke out as all the Naruto’s began to accuse each other and fight. Once the clones were beaten up, they disappeared, leaving only the real Naruto with a bloody and swollen face (a look not uncommon on him). Something on the ground twinkled and drew Naruto’s attention. The stupid grin on his face as he said his next sentence told you exactly what he had found: “You must have really been in a hurry.”

_A bell, probably set as a trap for the idiot dumb enough to fall for it._ You looked up and saw Kakashi laying in the tree with his book open.

Naruto ran over, but was pulled up by a rope before his fingers reached the bell, hanging by his ankles. “What the heck is this?!”

Kakashi jumped out of the tree and picked up the small silver bell. “You have to think when using Jutsu. They can be used against you. Also… don’t get caught in an obvious trap, you fool.”

His charming smile made one slip onto your own face.

“A Ninja must see through deception!”

“I know that, dattebayo!” Naruto flailed around angrily in the air.

“You know, I’m telling you because you don’t get it. Listen up! Your movements are wasteful-”

A flurry of kunai and shurikens emerged from the trees. _Sasuke._

“-You’re so-” Kakashi was cut off by the weapons embedding themselves in his side with such force, it pushed him down.

You moved forward yet again, horrified that Sasuke would be serious about killing his Sensei. You jumped up and his body fell towards the earth. _What have we done?_


	5. You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If everyone is moving forward together, then success takes care of itself._
> 
> \- Henry Ford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a theory about the second Naruto opening. It doesn’t really depict what happens, but perhaps it’s what Naruto wants for himself. For him and Sasuke to get along, for Group Seven and Kakashi to go on epic missions together, to have somewhere he belongs… Idk, just an idea.

**A/N: Features the events of episode five.**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, mention of adult novels, a lot of internal dialogue for the first part.**

Right before Kakashi’s body hit the ground… it was replaced by a log. You jumped away from the field and into the trees. _Dammit, I gave away my location. Another Substitution Jutsu?_

You could guess Sasuke and Sakura were already on the move, but in an area you were unfamiliar with, doing the same would put you at an extreme disadvantage. _Where is Kakashi hiding, then?_

Sakura’s anguished scream sent a flock of birds into the sky one klick east of your position. Kakashi was slowly separating you from each other, and taking you out individually. _How could I have been so stupid? He wanted us to work together from the start. That’s what gave Naruto his chance. Only when the clones turned on each other did they fail._

You dashed to Naruto and threw a kunai at the rope tethering him to the tree. He hit the ground with a groan and thud, but thanked you. You helped him untangle his legs and get to his feet. “Naruto, the point of this exercise is-”

“Yeah, yeah. Get the bells, eat lunch, become a Genin. I get it!”

“No, it’s-”

“I can do this by myself, Hiroka!” He took a step forward, and was immediately caught in another trap. “FUCKING TRAPS!”

With your blood boiling, you turned away. “Fine! Good luck getting out of this one!” You took off toward Sakura.

The rational part of your mind tried to reason with you, but being dismissed and disrespected was something you hated more than words could express. When you found Sakura, she was unconscious on the ground. You were at her side in an instant, shaking her awake. “Sakura, it’s (Y/N), wake up.”

She rose and rubbed at her face. “Sasuke? Where- where’s Sasuke?! I saw him! He was on the verge of death and I… I need to find him!” She shuffled away on unsteady feet. “Sasuke! Don’t die and leave me here! Where are you?!”

You pulled her back to you by her wrist. “Sakura, we need to get to somewhere safe first-”

“No! Sasuke could be dying! I need to save him!”

“Sakura, it could’ve been an illusion!”

She blinked slowly. “An… illusion?”

“Yes! Kakashi-sensei is a powerful ninja, and Genjutsu like this would be child’s play for him.”

Her teal eyes cleared up, as if she were really seeing you for the first time. “I… I know. But I can’t take that risk.” She took your hands in hers. “You love someone too, right? Kiba… the boy with the dog. If it were him, you would do the same.”

You wrenched out of her grasp. “Kiba and I aren’t… I don’t love anyone! Sakura, the whole point of this exercise is teamwork. We can fight Kakashi together, then we might have-”

She waved and jumped off without a glance. “Sasuke?”

You stared at the spot she was in, then yelled in frustration. “Idiots!”

Your last hope was to find Sasuke. Yet another screamed echoed through the forest. You gulped. _I’m next._

You took refuge at the base of a tree. You made a few quick hand signs. “Chameleon style: Nature Blend Jutsu.” Your skin and clothes took on the appearance of the things around you until you were perfectly hidden within plain sight.

The sounds of footsteps nearing your location made your heart pound louder in your chest. Kakashi traipsed through the path with his book out ( _Make-Out Paradise_ ). A sweet tune hummed on his lips as he took a pause in his walk. 

A deep voice whispered in your ear, “Sorry, try again.”

You jumped away, the Jutsu vanishing. “How did you see through that? It took me years to master that technique.”

He shrugged. “It’s easy once you know what to look for. Why ask now instead of concentrating?”

“I know I’m not going to beat you alone. Sasuke was top of the class, and he wasn’t able to. Besides, you wanted us to work together like good little Genin, right?”

He laughed. “So you know. I’m impressed, but it was easy to tell you were the smart one of the bunch. Why haven’t you told them?”

You slowly pulled a kunai out from the pouch at your side. “I’m flattered, but I really owe it to Naruto for the hint. And none of them would listen.”

“Too bad you didn’t make them.”

“Ninja Art: Dark Shroud Jutsu!” Billowing clouds of black rolled out from around you and engulfed the area. You retreated into the trees, pulling out two more kunai and placing them between your fingers.

“This is new,” Kakashi mused from below. “But still just another evasion tactic. You're more advanced than most your age in this area, however your reliance on stealth moves is your greatest weakness as well.” The cloud dissipated and left Kakashi standing in the same spot, still reading. “And you’re too timid to attack. Is this all the Hokage’s grandniece has to her name, both maternal and paternal? I can’t say the Hiroka clan would be proud.”

You threw your kunai, which he caught on his fingers and returned at lightning speed. You just barely managed to jump out of the way. You avoided Taijutsu, which was an especially weak area for you, but knew you were grasping at straws to continue. You put your hands together. “Earthen fist: Immobilization Jutsu!”

A stone hand rose up from the ground and clamped around Kakashi, whose body turned into a log. You were expecting the Substitution Jutsu, however, and twisted around in the air with two shurikens, burying them into the real Kakashi’s book as he dodged with wide eyes. 

You grabbed a branch, swinging up to kick at Kakashi. He grabbed your leg, and you brought your knee to your chest, knocking him off balance and bringing yourself closer. A kunai spun in your hand as you stabbed it into his stomach with a triumphant smile. That disappeared when the clone disappeared and you were sent falling toward the forest floor.

Before you hit the ground, A warm body caught you. You peeked your eyes open to find Kakashi looking down at you in his arms. “Sorry, but I’m going to end this now.” He dropped you the rest of the way, planted his foot on your chest, and signed a fire Jutsu, encasing you in a box of non-spreading flames. He pulled his undamaged book out of his pocket. “That was a good fight, but you’re still overly dependent on Stealth Jutsu. I’ll be back in a bit.” He jumped into the trees and out of sight, presumably back to Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura.

Once you were sure Kakashi was out of sight, you did a tunnel Jutsu to get you out of the flames.  
“(Y/N)?” A voice behind you asked.

You threw a shuriken at them on instinct from the tense battle you were just engaged in.

Sasuke pushed Sakura down to dodge it. 

You covered your mouth. “Oh, it’s you two. Sorry, I …”

“Kakashi.” Sasuke nodded. “We should get back to the starting area. I’m sure he’ll be going back to Naruto now.”

“I agree.” You picked up your weapons you dropped and slipped them back into the satchel. “We have to get those bells, and I think I know how.”

Sasuke walked next to you as you headed back in the direction you began. “How?

“Naruto had the most success when he used his clones to help him out. If we work together and avoid turning on each other like his clones did, then we stand a stronger chance. We would need to make a well-organized strategy, but the hardest part will be executing everything without the need to improvise.”

Sasuke walked in silence, until finally pausing. “I touched the bells.”

You faltered. “You what?”

“I touched the bells. I can do it on my own. You guys would only get in the way.

“Sasuke-”

“This isn’t up for debate.”

Something in his voice stopped you from arguing. “Fine. Sakura, even if it’s just you, Naruto, and I, we can get the bells.”

She looked down. Her ears were tipped red as she said, “I think we should leave it up to Sasuke for now. Then, once he’s done, we’ll be out of his way.”

“Really?” Your words became as sharp as the blade of a kunai. “You’re going to give up your future so some guy can take it instead?”

She growled. “There are only three bells anyway! Naruto’s the weakest, so obviously he’ll be the one to go home!”

You took a threatening step towards her. “He’s not weak!” And just like that, you realized you were turning on them like the clones. You held up your hands and shut your eyes. “I- I’m sorry. I just want us all to pass.”

Sasuke walked past you and jumped away.

Sakura placed her hand on your shoulder. “I’m sorry, but you heard the Sensei. Not everyone will make it.”

You turned away, “I didn’t mean to snap.” You left without another word.

In the distance, the alarm buzzed. _Damn… I failed._

Naruto was tied to the wooden post as you, Sasuke, and Sakura sat unbound on the dirt. Naruto’s stomach growled monstrously.

Kakashi stood over the group with folded arms. “Oh-oh, your stomachs are growling… By the way, about this exercise… Well, there’s no need for you guys to go back to the Academy!”

Naruto beamed.  
“Really?” Sakura unfolded her legs. “All I did was lay unconscious. Is that okay?” She jumped up and started dancing in joy.

Naruto kicked his legs. “Then, then! That means the three of us-”

You hung your head. “He means that we failed so miserably, none of us should ever be Ninja.”

“(Y/N)’s right. The three of you must quit being Ninja!” 

Kakashi’s words sent Naruto into hysteria. “Quit being Ninja?! What do you mean?! Uh, well, it’s true, we weren’t able to take the bells. But why do we have to be told to ‘quit?!’”

“That’s because you’re all still kids who don’t have the qualifications to become Ninja.”

Sasuke charged at Kakashi in fury, only to be taken down and stepped on.

Sakura’s eyes lit up in anger. “Don’t step on Sasuke!!”

“Are you pathetic worms thinking that being a Ninja is easy? Huh? Why do you think you’re doing the exercise in teams? Only one of you figured it out, and none of you listened. Alternately, she was too prideful to make you hear her out. This world isn’t one for the weak-willed or lone wolves. Teamwork was the entire point of the test!”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “You mean… working together?”

“Exactly. But it’s too late even if you realize that now. You might’ve been able to take the bells if the four of you had come at me. “Well, it’s too bad…”

“Why use teamwork if there were only two bells? If the four of us were to desperately go take the bells with one having to hold back, that wouldn’t be teamwork. That would create internal discord.” Sakura’s observations were astute.

“Of course! This is a test set up to purposely place you against each other. It’s under such conditions where one’s own issues aren’t the issue. The intention was to select those who could prioritize teamwork. Despite this, you fools… 

“Sakura! You were only concerned with Sasuke and you didn’t even know where he was. And you didn’t care for Naruto, who was right in front of your eyes. Naruto! All you do is run solo.” Kakashi pressed the struggling Sasuke’s face down in the dirt harder. “Sasuke, you labeled the other three as hindrances and acted on your own. Hiroka! You were able to determine the point of this exercise, but let the others dismiss you and became resentful over this maltreatment, so you abandoned them each in turn.

“Missions are carried out in squads! There’s no mistaking that skilled Ninjas need unsurpassed individual skills, but teamwork is considered more important than that. Individual actions that disrupt teamwork throw the team into crisis and lead to death. For example…” Kakashi took out a kunai, and speedily brought it down to Sasuke’s neck underneath him. “Sakura! Kill Naruto, or else Sasuke dies!”

They were frozen in shock.

“Is this what will happen?” Kakashi removed the blade from Sasuke’s neck.

Sakura sighed. “Oh, I was so surprised!”

Kakashi twirled the kunai on his index finger. “On top of having a hostage taken, you’re faced with two impossible decisions and end up being killed.” He pocketed the knife and got off of Sasuke. “Every mission is a life-risking assignment. Look at this. The names engraved on this stone.”

You watched in somber respect.

“These are all the Ninjas who are called heroes in the village.”

“That-that-that-that! I like that!” Naruto cheered. “I’ve decided now to get my name engraved there, too! A hero! A hero! I’m not going to die like a dog!”

“But… they’re not the ordinary type of hero.” Kakashi glanced back to Naruto.

“They’re dead, Naruto.” You whispered reverently. “Killed in the line of duty while on a mission.”

Naruto’s face turned ashamed. The melancholy that descended on Group Seven and their Sensei stole Naruto’s infectious excitement from right out of the air.

“This is a memorial,” Kakashi explained, “The names of my friends are also engraved here.” He turned around. “I’ll give you guys one more chance! However, after noon it’ll be a harsher battle to take the bell. Those who want to take on the challenge can eat lunch. However, don’t let Naruto have any. It’s punishment for breaking the rules and attempting to eat lunch on your own. If someone lets him eat… that person will be disqualified on the spot. I make the rules here, got it?!”

Naruto’s stomach was becoming increasingly noisy as you, Sakura, and Sasuke ate your food with little wooden chopsticks. “I’m okay with not eating lunch! No sweat at all! No… sweat…”

Sasuke watched Naruto’s sad face and offered his bento box to him. “Here.”

You glanced down at your own food and considered Kakashi’s words. Finally, you stood up and offered some of your own food to him. “You can have mine, as well.”

“Guys, what about Kakashi-sensei? What if he finds out?” Sakura picked at the loose   
fibers of the chopsticks nervously.

“Then we’ll be disqualified. Naruto will be no help to us if he can only focus on his empty stomach.” You placed some rice in his mouth.

Naruto’s eyes shone with gratitude.

Sakura sighed and offered him her own food as well. “You’re right.”

The wind kicked up unnaturally high and Kakashi’s voice boomed across the field. “You four!”

Sakura and Naruto yelped. You tossed the food aside and took out a kunai.

“You defied the rules, so that means you know what’s coming…” Kakashi made hand signs which turned the blue sky tumultuous with thundering clouds. “Do you have something to say?”

Naruto’s stuttering voice perforated the crackle of lightning. “But you see…”

“What?!”

“But! But! But! You said, Sensei! These guys…”

Sasuke reaffirmed his place next to Naruto. “We’re a four-man squad, right?”

Sakura stood up. “That’s right! The four of us are one, so...!”

You nodded. “We’re a team, and that means we fight together. Naruto needs his strength, too.” 

Naruto looked around. “That’s right! That’s right! That’s right! That’s right!”  
Kakashi walked toward you. “The four of you are one, eh?” He knelt down and looked at each of you in turn, black eye lingering on yours. It closed with a rosy smile he gave the group. “You pass!”

“What?” Sakura lowered her hands from her face.

“You pass.” Kakashi reassured you four.

“We passed?! Why?”

“You guys are the first. Up until now, it was always just dunces who would meekly listen to what I said.” The sky cleared as he talked. “A Ninja must see through deception. In the world of Ninja, those who break rules and codes are branded as garbage, but those who don’t cherish their friends are garbage worse than that.”

Next to you, Naruto was on the verge of tears as he whimpered out, “He’s… He’s… kinda… cool…”

“That’s it for the exercise. Everyone passes! Group Seven starts their mission tomorrow!”

“Hai!” Sakura bounced on her heels.

“I did it! I’m a Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!” Naruto fought against the restraints.

You laughed and untied him. “Congratulations, _Ninja_.”

Kakashi started walking away. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun making up Jutsus :)


	6. A Dangerous Mission! Journey To the Land Of Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A real man will be honest no matter how painful the truth is. A coward hides behind lies and deceit._
> 
> \- unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Features the events of episode six.
> 
> I kept having to stop myself from adding “nanda” at parts xD
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, violence

Over the intercom, Sasuke called in his position. “Sasuke, here at Point B.”

“Sakura here at Point C!”

“Naruto here. I’m at Point A!”

The radio squawked as you mimicked the others. “(Y/N), here at Point D.”

Kakashi’s voice came through. “You’re slow, Naruto. Okay, the seventh squad… Hm?! The target has moved! Follow it!”

You peeked from around the high branch of a tree you were hiding in. “It jumped into those bushes.” You and Group Seven advanced carefully. Kakashi wanted you to avoid Ninjutsu for the mission, so you relied only on your surroundings and speed.

“What’s your distance from the target?” Kakashi observed the party while he hid in a small clearing just north of his students.

“Five meters! I can go at any time.” Naruto’s voice was hushed as he talked.

“I’m ready, too.” Sasuke was focused on the bush.

“Me as well.” You looked to Sakura.

She nodded. “Me, too!”

“Okay…” Kakashi’s voice trailed off. “Do it!”

You leapt forward with your teammates, coming in from almost all angles. 

Naruto reached first, latching his arms around the body of the brown cat you were sent out to find. “I got it!!” 

It flailed its sharp claws at Naruto as he struggled to keep in at arm’s length.

Kakashi came through the speaker. “Does he have the ribbon on his right ear…? Are you sure it’s our target Tora?”

You held the device up to your face. “Red ribbon on the right ear, brown coat… It’s definitely Tora.”

“Alright, the mission to capture lost pet ‘Tora’ is complete!”

Naruto’s voice made you all flinch away from your comms when he shouted, “Isn’t there a mission with a greater sense of urgency?!”

Back at Konohagakure in the office of the Hokage, the wife of the Land of Fire’s Daimyo nearly suffocated her cat with the smothering embrace she held him in. “Ohhh! My cute Tora! I was worried to death!”

Naruto laughed derisively. “Serves him right, that stupid cat!”

You poked him in the side with force. “Not now, Naruto.

Sakura sighed. “No wonder he ran away…”

Your uncle cleared his throat, pipe between his lips. “The next mission for Kakashi’s seventh squad is… An errand to the neighboring town… to babysit the chief Councilor’s boy… Helping dig potatoes for, eh...”

Naruto sounded like Tora when he hissed out his protests. “Noooo!”

You scrunched up your nose in embarrassment.

“No! No, thank you! As for me, I want to do a more exciting mission! Give us something else!”

You could tell Sakura and Sauke agreed. You did too, but you also understood you were just Genin, and couldn’t be trusted with responsibility until you had proven yourself on lesser assignments.

Iruka stood from beside the Hokage. “You fool! You’re still the bottom rookie! At the start, everyone moves up the ladder by gaining experience from simple missions!”

“B-but! It’s been nothing but _blah_ missions so far-!”

Kakashi whacked Naruto on the top of his head, sending him tumbling to the ground. “Knock it off!”

“Naruto!” Your uncle took the pipe from his lips. “It’s necessary to explain to you what a mission is… Listen to me! Requests pour into the village every day. They range from babysitting to assassinations… a wide spectrum of requests are recorded on the request list. They are separated into S, A, B, C, and D ranks in order of difficulty. In the village, everyone below me is divided up by ability in the order of Jonin, Chunin, and Genin. We at the highest level distribute the requests as missions to Ninjas who have the abilities that suit said mission. And, if the mission is successful, the fee comes in from the client. Nevertheless, you, Sakura, Sasuke, and (Y/N) have just become Genin.” He unrolled the green scroll. “Rank D is about the best you can do. Hm?!”

During the explanation, Naruto had gotten bored and, like a twelve year old, turned around on his ass to talk about his ramen experiences. “Yesterday’s lunch was tonkotsu broth, so today will be miso broth…”

“Listen!”

Kakashi had also gotten distracted. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I-I’m sorry.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned forward to continue to antagonize the Hokage. “Maaaaan! You always lecture me, old man! But I’m not that little prankster you think I am!” He stood up and raised his nose. “Hmph!”

Next to you, Kakashi muttered, “Man, am I going to get scolded later…”

Your uncle put the pipe back in his mouth with a chuckle. “Okay, fine! If you insist, I’ll have you do a rank C mission. You’ll be bodyguards for someone.”

Naruto’s eyes flew open. “Really?! Who? Who? A daimyo? Or a princess?!”

“Don’t get so hasty. I’ll introduce you now! Could you please come in…?”

Group Seven turned around anxiously. The wooden shoji slid aside as a drunk walked in, dressed in brown shorts and a vest. His bottle sloshed in his unsteady hand while he took a look at the group through his wire-framed glasses. “What’s this? It’s just a bunch of darned squirts!” Sake dripped down his grey beard and florid face as he chugged some of the drink. “Particularly you with the orange jacket and the idiot face. Are you really a Ninja?”

Naruto laughed. “Who’s the one with the idiot face he’s talking about…?”

“You, Naruto.” You grimaced as you said it.

“I’ll kill him!” 

Kakashi held him by the back of his shirt. “What good will it do to kill the old man you’re supposed to be guarding, you moron?!”

The man grunted as he brought the bottle down from his lips. “I’m Tazuna, veteran bridge builder. You’ll be risking life and limb in guarding me to the max until I return to my land and complete my bridge!”

Not long after, you set out with your group and Tazuna to bring him home safely. Naruto paused just outside the gate. “All right! We’re off!”

Sakura folded her arms. “What’re you so excited about?”

“You see, I’ve never left the village before!”

Tazuna pointed to Naruto. “Hey, am I really okay with this squirt?” His gruff voice sounded like metal on sandpaper.

You stepped past him with a compass. “With all due respect, sir, it’s this ‘ _squirt_ ’ or nothing. We’re all a team, after all.”

Kakashi laughed. “I’m a Jonin. I’ll be watching all of them. No need to worry.”

Naruto was doing his best to suppress his irritability. 

You bumped your shoulder to his, gripping the straps of your grey backpack. “Hey, don’t worry. Who knows, we might have a chance to show this old man what we’re made of.”

“Huh?” He stared at you with burning intensity.

Your cheeks heated up when you realized how close your faces were. You ducked away with a nervous laugh. “Anyway, until then, let’s just ignore him. Deal?”

A grin slowly spread over his lips. “You got it, you got it! Watch out, Hiroka! I’ll be the Hokage yet!”

When you had been walking for hours, Naruto was still at the front, and you were next to Sasuke.

Sakura started to make friendly small talk with the bridge builder. “Say… Tazuna-san?”

“What is it?”

“Your country is ‘The Land of the Waves,’ right?”

“What of it?”

“Say, Kakashi-sensei. Are there Ninjas in that land, too?”

“No,” Kakashi pulled his mask a little higher. “There aren’t any Ninjas in the Land of Waves. But in other nations, while cultures and customs are different, hidden villages exist., and there are Ninja there. To the many nations on the continent, the existence of Shinobi Villages is a measure of the nation’s military strength. In other words, that is how these nations maintain their relationships with neighboring nations. Even so, the villages are not under the control of the nations.”

“They are controlled by their Kage -- Hokage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage, or Tsuchikage. Because The Land of the Waves is an island, there is very little foreign influence,” you added, “And there is no need for a Shinobi village. The Lands of Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning are all large, and mostly landlocked. Their spheres of influence are greater, and they have repeated contact with the other nations. The need for them to have Shinobi villages is high.”

Kakashi nodded. “They are called the Five Great Nations. There is our village, The Village Hidden in the Leaves of the Land of Fire; then The Village Hidden in the Mist of the Land of Water; The Village Hidden in the Clouds of the Land of Lightning; The Village Hidden in the Sand of the Land of Wind; and the Village Hidden in the Rocks of the Land of Earth.”

“Wow, that’s all so incredible!” Sakura’s beaming face made you smile.

In a lower voice, Kakashi commended you. “You know much of our history, more than most your age would. I’m impressed.”

Your chest swelled with pride. “Thank you, Sensei. You pick up a few things when you live with the Hokage.”

“Hey,” he called back to the group, “You guys just doubted Lord Hokage now, didn’t you?”

They froze. Sakura and Naruto shook their heads furiously.

Kakshi placed his heavy hand on the top of your hair. “Well.. don’t worry. There are no Ninja battles on C rank missions.”

Sakura sighed in relief, but Naruto became disgruntled. 

He twirled around. “You mean we won’t get to fight baddies or…?”

“Of course not!” Tazuna’s clipped voice had you suspicious. 

_Sasuke feels the same way, judging by the way he turned back._

Nothing further was discussed, and the journey lulled back into a silent one.

At one point, you passed by a puddle. It fell behind you as you walked on, but the more you thought about it, the more it concerned you. _The area around it is dry, and the sun’s been out for hours. Not to mention this area hasn’t seen rain in…_ You yanked a shuriken out of your backpack and hurtled it toward the puddle. “Kakashi-sensei!”

A Ninja half-emerged from the puddle knocked away the shuriken with their kunai. By the time Kakashi turned around, the enemy had finished manifesting and another had appeared. Together, they maneuvered long spiked chains to wrap around Kakashi.

“Got the first!” One called out.

They pulled the wires taut and it sliced through Kakashi’s body. His entrails fell to the ground.

You gasped, caught up in the fray and struggling to pull out another weapon. 

The enemies appeared behind Naruto before you could manage. “Now for the second one.”

“I’ve got it!” Sasuke jumped and threw a shuriken into one of the chains, pinning it to a tree.  
“Right!” His confidence helped pull you out of your shocked stupor. You moved to the front of the enemy, lodging a kunai into the center of the shuriken to keep the chain still.

Sasuke landed on them and kicked them apart. The gears on their arms released and they escaped from the binds. They put distance between themselves and Sasuke jogging back. They separated to attack different targets. One went to Naruto, and the other to Tazuna.

Sakura took out a kunai and stepped in front of him. “Get back, sir!”

“I’ve got Tazuna!” Sasuke darted in front of Sakura. 

You somersaulted toward Naruto with a pushed him out of the way, bracing for impact.   
In a flash, Kakashi had both men in his grip.

_Of course, a Substitution Jutsu._

Naruto crawled over and helped you up with a grin. “Kakashi-sensei!”

“Yo.” Kakashi’s simple response would’ve made you laugh in a less dire situation. As he turned away, he called over his shoulder, “Naruto, sorry I didn’t help you right away. I got you hurt. I didn’t think you’d be incapable of moving. Anyhow, let me just say, good job, Sasuke and (Y/N). You continue to impress me.”

Naruto frowned and inched away from you.

You pushed your fingers through your hair, and whispered, “There will be more times. You can prove yourself then.”

He said nothing.

“Hey,” Sasuke looked over you. “You weren’t too bad.” He then addressed Naruto. “Are you hurt, scaredy-cat?”

Naruto raised his fists. “Sasuke!”

“Naruto!” Kakashi’s clipped voice stopped him. “These guys have poison on their claws. You need to take out the poison quickly.”

“What?!” Naruto bared the wound on his hand. 

You grasped it and opened it with the edge of a shuriken, then put your lips over the cut. Voices around you gasped as you started to suck the poison out, spitting the excess blood to the ground.

“(Y-Y/N), what are you doing?” Naruto stuttered.

Sakura shook her head. “That’s sadistic.”

“Sucking out the poison, what else?” You glanced at him through your eyelashes.

He gulped thickly, and shielded his red face behind his free hand.

Sasuke sighed heavily. “Just be quick.”

“By the way Mr. Tazuna.” Kakashi spoke with his back to the bridge-builder.

“Wh-what is it?!”

“I have something to talk to you about.”

You spat out the last of the poisoned blood. “There, you should be good.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks.”

Once your attackers were tied to a tree, Kakashi introduced them. “Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. These guys are known for continuing to fight no matter what the sacrifice.”

“How were you able to detect our movements?” One of them asked.

“There probably wouldn’t be puddles of water on a clear day like today, when it hasn’t rained for days.”

Tazuna glared at Kakashi. “Knowing that, why’d you leave it to the kids to fight?”  
“If I felt like it, I could kill these guys instantly. But... I had to know who the target of these enemies was.”

“Hm?! What do you mean?”

“In other words, what I mean is I had to know if it was you, or one of us Shinobi who was being targeted. We haven’t heard anything about you being targeted by Ninjas. The content of the request was supposed to just be protection from gangs, thieves, and the like… This is a mission with a B rank or higher. The request was supposed to be just for backup protection until you finished building your bridge. If our enemies were to be Ninjas, the mission would’ve been estimated without question as an expensive ‘B Rank’ mission. It appears there’s some kind of good reason for this, but being lied to in the request won’t do. This is beyond the scope of our mission.”

“This mission is too soon for us.” Sakura’s worry clouded over her pretty turquoise eyes. “Let’s give it up!”

Kakashi tossed you a roll of bandages. “We’ll continue the mission, but wrap up Naruto’s wound before he bleeds out.”

While everyone packed up their scattered weapons, you noticed the cut you made on Naruto’s hand was already healing. _This must be because of the Nine-Tailed Fox… Incredible._ “Ready?”

Naruto nodded and rubbed his wrapped hand. “Yeah, let’s get this show on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was that for a little teasing, eh? ;)


	7. The Assassin Of the Mist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You just can't beat the person who won't give up._
> 
> \- Babe Ruth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Features the events of episode seven.
> 
> Just so you know, they look like they would in Shippuden, minus Sakura’s short hair and Sasuke’s Shippuden clothes.
> 
> Warnings: cursing, violence, Naruto being oblivious about the way one of his lines could be taken-

You, Group Seven, Kakashi, and Tazuna were crossing a lake in a small wooden boat, pushed across by a boatkeeper. The man hummed softly as he paddled you further into the idle smog. “When we reach the side of the bridge, we’ll be in the Land of Waves.”

As you peered into the cloudy air, structures came to life before you. The bridge and the equipment for building it crowded the scene, and you were grateful for the sight of solid ground.

“Wow!” Naruto’s blue eyes lit up like gleaming sapphires. “It’s huge!”

“H-Hey!” The boatkeeper’s nervous stutter brought a frown to his face. “Please keep it down. I took this boat out under the cover of fog, and I cut the engine to row by hand. If they find us, we’ll be in deep trouble.”

Naruto slapped his hands over his mouth.

“Mr. Tazuna,” Kakashi’s hushed voice was barely audible over the water. “I want to ask you something before we arrive at the pier: The identity of your assailants and the reason they are after you. If you don’t tell us, our mission may end when you make landfall.”

You all listened intently as Tazuna spoke: “It appears I have no choice but to tell you. Frankly, I’d like you to listen. Just as you said, this may be beyond the scope of your mission. Actually, I am being targeted by a terrifying man.”

“A terrifying man? Who?”

“You guys have probably at least heard his name before. A shipping magnate by the name of Gato.”

Kakashi’s eye widened. “Gato… of the Gato Company? One of the world’s richest men?”

“Who? What?” Naruto smiled excitedly.

Tazuna ignored him. “Yes. On the surface, he’s the chief executive of a shipping company. But underneath, he is into drug-trafficking and deals in contraband using gangs and Ninjas. Moreover, he runs a despicable business, ruthlessly taking over nations and enterprises. It was about one year ago… when that man first set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He used his wealth and violence to enter this country, and before anyone knew it, he had taken complete control of the island’s maritime transportation and shipping. Having a tight grip on the ocean, in an island nation like the Land of Waves, means having complete control of finance, the government, the people, … everything. The one thing Gato fears is the completion of the bridge that has been under control for some time now.”

“So Gato doesn’t want the bridge built because it would expand competing markets, and allow for less isolation from the mainland.” You nibbled on your lower lip. Out of your periphery, you noticed Sasuke staring at you.

“I see…” Sakura tapped her chin. “Since you’re the one building the bridge, you’ve become a hindrance.”

“Then those Ninjas from before were Gato’s men?” Sasuke averted his gaze when you looked at him.

“But I don’t understand.” Kakashi sounded as disinterested as he looked, but his words bespoke of some curiosity. “Your opponent is a dangerous one, who will even use Ninja. Why did you hide that fact from us when you made your request?”

“The Land of Waves… is a very poor nation, and even feudal lords have no money. Of course, we ordinary citizens have no money, either. We cannot afford to make B Rank requests or higher. Well, if you pull out of the mission when I land ashore, I will, no doubt, be killed. Killed sometime before I make it home. But there’s no need for concern! Should I die, my cute grandchild who will turn eight… will only cry his heart out! And my daughter will only blame the Hidden Leaf Ninja for the rest of her life and grieve in solitude!”

“You don’t need to give us a sob story,” you said plainly, “We are bound by duty not to let our emotion seize us while making important decisions. Telling us something so unnecessary and rather typical. A boy can grow up without his grandfather, and a grown woman can live happily without her father.”

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at you, and Sakura was appalled. Even Naruto appeared alarmed.

“Hey, wait a second, Hiroka.” Naruto held up his hand to you. “Isn’t that a bit cruel?”

“It was cruel of him to put us in danger, but alas that didn’t stop him. I’m just reminding him that our duty is to our Hokage and the mission, not our morals or hearts.”

Kakashi smiled at Tazuna. “Well, I guess we have no choice. Let’s continue as his bodyguards.”

“Oh!” Tazuna chuckled. “I am most grateful!”

You clenched your teeth and looked into the murky lake. _I should’ve expected them to make such a cloying decision._

“We’ll be arriving soon.” The boatkeeper rowed under a tunnel in the bridge. “Tazuna, it appears we haven’t been noticed up until this point.”

Tazuna ground out a gruff, “Thank you.”

The other side of the tunnel was rife with greenery sticking out in tufts from the water. A blue sky and bright sun smiled down from above as the fresh scent of saltwater hit your nose. Small communities and neighborhoods existed above the water’s surface on a wooden platform. Though the wooden buildings were rudimentary, the scenery more than made up for what the shantytown lacked in appearance.

You swayed when you first stepped onto the dock, used to the rocking of the boat. Naruto caught you with an arm around your side and straightened you up. “Woah, you okay there, (N/N)?”

“Yeah, I just got too used to the water. Arigato, Naruto.” You let go of him and walked forward without falling. He stayed by your side after that. 

The boatkeeper remained on his vessel. “This is as far as I go. See you around.”

Tazuna thanked him again, and helped push the boat off the dock. “Be careful.” Once the man took off with the engine on his boat running, Tazuna turned back around and returned to his usual clipped and impolite self. “Take me home safely.”

“Right.” Kakashi started leading the way. He looked tired and mildly frustrated.

In a low voice, you asked, “Kakashi-sensei, what are you thinking about?”

“Hm?” He glanced at you. “Nothing you need to worry about right now, (Y/N).”

Sasuke matched pace with Naruto, who glared at him with a curled lip. Naruto ran forward and crouched down, whipping his head back and forth until he pulled out a kunai and threw it into a bush. “There!” After an alarmed moment, he stood up with a smug grin. “Heh, just a mouse.”

“Quit trying to show off!” Sakura jabbed a finger at him. “There was nothing there in the first place!”

You pressed a hand to your temple. “Naruto, communication is an aspect of teamwork we should probably work on...”

“Please, Naruto,” Kakashi entreated, “Don’t use kunai knives recklessly. They’re really dangerous.”

A trembling Tazuna finally exploded. “ _Hey, brat!_ Don’t be doing anything confusing!”

Naruto turned up his nose. “Hmph! I’m keeping you safe, old man!” He turned and threw another kunai into a different bush. “There!”

Sakura knocked him on the head. “Stop it already!”

He held his head between his hands. “Ow! Sakura, lay off, will ya? Someone’s been targeting us!”

“Yeah.” Kakashi walked over to the three the kunai lodged in. “A rabbit.”

A white rabbit sat petrified under the tree.

Naruto’s eye widened, and he ran over to the animal, cradling it in his arms. “It’s a bunny! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry, bunny…”

You smiled. _Naruto must like rabbits._

Kakashi hung back, staring into the forest with great contemplation and shrewd eyes.

You approached him quietly. “Sensei?”

“Everyone get down!” He grabbed your hand and pulled you down with him.  
A Kubikiribōchō sliced through the air as the others ducked. It buried itself in the trunk of a tree, and on it landed a tall, muscled Ninja wearing a headband from the Village Hidden in the Mist. The lower half of his face was wrapped in thick white bandages, as he stared at the group over his shoulder with cold loathing.

Kakashi got up and walked toward the man casually. “Well, well. If it isn’t the Rogue Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist, Zabuza Momochi!”

Naruto ran forward, but you grabbed his wrist and stopped him before he could do anything rash. 

“We’ll be in the way,” you hissed, “I’ve heard of this guy before. He’s Jonin level, and strong even for that.”

Naruto stared at you, then looked back to Zabuza and nodded. “Fine, but if the fighting starts, I’m not just going to sit around.”

“(Y/N)’s right.” Kakashi placed a hand on the part of his headband that obscured his other eye. “Things might be tricky for me as I am now.”

“I assume you are Kakashi of the Sharingan.” Zabuza’s voice was surprisingly smooth. “Sorry, but I’ll have you hand over the old man.”

“Get in Manji battle formation, you guys. Protect Tazuna, don’t involve yourselves in the fight. That’s the teamwork in this situation.” Kakashi lifted up the headband and opened the eye with the long scar over it -- the eye you had yet to see in person. The red and black Sharingan. Kakashi spoke to Zabuza: “Fight me.”

You placed yourself in front of Tazuna with a kunai held out. You wondered what it would do if it came down to a fight between that and Zabuza’s seversword.

Zabuza chuckled. “I never expected to see the famed Sharingan this soon. It is an honor.”

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura fell into the formation, surrounding Tazuna with their weapons in hand.

Naruto whispered to you from Tazuna’s side, “Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, but what is it?”

“Sharingan…” Sasuke’s voice from Tazuna’s back startled you. “Power that the light of the eye generates, and the pupil emanates. The user of the so-called Visual Jutsu is said to possess the vision to see through all Genjutsu -- Illusionary Art; Taijutsu -- Physical Art; and Ninjutsu -- Ninja Art; and is able to deflect them. The Sharingan is a type of eye that is unique to the user of the Visual Art. However, that is not the only power of the Sharingan.”

You nodded. “What’s more is that the Sharingan eye can assess and copy an opponent’s techniques.”

A mist rolled in as Zabuza spoke. “When I was in the Anbu Black Ops of the Hidden Mist, search information about you, Kakashi, was in the Bingo Book I would carry around with me. There was also something else in the book… About the man who has copied over one thousand skills. Kakashi the Copy Ninja.”

Naruto smiled. “Wow! Who would’ve guessed!”

“We’re incredibly fortunate to have Kakashi as a teacher.” You shifted the kunai in the palm. “Now stay alert, this fog is perfect for an ambush.”

“Why don’t more people have the Sharingan?” Naruto’s eyes were focused on Kakashi.  
“The Sharingan is a special trait,” Sasuke’s bitter and confused voice explained, “It appears only in a select few of the Uchiha clan. No one else.”

Zabuza knelt down on his blade. “Let’s end the talking here. I must kill that old man immediately. But, Kakashi, it seems I will have to defeat you first.” He pulled his blade out of the tree and leapt to the water, landing on it without a noise. Water swirled around him as he built up his chakra. “Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu…” 

The mist came over the land and thickened. 

“Zabuza Momochi.” Kakashi seemed to understand the group’s confusion. “He’s an Anbu Black Ops member in the Hidden Mist and is known as “the silent killing” technique expert. As the name suggests, it’s a killing skill that’s implemented in an instant in silence. By the time you realize it, it’s possible you may find yourself in the afterlife. I haven’t totally mastered the use of my Sharingan, so don’t any of you lower your guard. Well, if we fail, we’ll only die.” 

“How can you be so carefree?!” Sakura’s hands were shaking. 

The gravity of the situation finally seemed to set in for everyone. Another wave of mist poured into the air.

“The mist is steadily getting worse!” Naruto shuffled on his feet.

The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean,” Tazuna murmured, “The mist rises very easily.”

Kakashi disappeared from sight as it became more dense. A smooth voice spoke through the fog. “Fight spots: the larynx, the spine, the lungs, the liver, the jugular and the subclavian veins, the kidneys, the heart. Now then, which vulnerable spot would be good?”

A burst of blue chakra from Kakashi cleared the mist.

The quiet tingle of shaky hands raising a kunai pierced the quiet. 

“Sasuke.” Though Kakashi’s back was to Group Seven and his words to Sasuke, they calmed all of you down. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to get killed.” He smiled over his shoulder.

“I wonder about that…” Zabuza was on you before you could react. “It’s over.”

Kakashi jumped forward and buried a kunai into Zabuza’s stomach as you all stumbled away. A stream of water rather than blood trickled from the wound.

Naruto yelled, “Sensei! Behind you!”

“Die!” Zabuza smirked as his seversword cut through Kakashi, but rather than blood, Kakashi’s body turned to water.

You sprinted to Tazuna, grabbing Naruto and gesturing to Sasuke and Sakura as you passed. “Come on!”

A kunai pressed against Zabuza’s throat. Kakashi’s indifferent attitude never disappeared as he fought. “It’s over, Zabuza.”


	8. Oath Of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This is a war of attrition. This is the final battle. I am here and I will die in that ring before I give up what I have._
> 
> \- Diego Corrales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Features the events of episode eight.
> 
> Writing fight scenes is super tiring. 
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, violence,

A low laugh bubbled out of Zabuza’s lips. “Did you say it’s over? You don’t understand, do you? You won’t be able to defeat me just by making like a monkey. No chance.” He laughed again. “But, I must say, you’re good. My Water Clone Jutsu was being copied from an early point. By making your clone talk, you distracted me. And you used the Hidden Mist Jutsu to hide yourself to see what I was doing. But…” Another Zabuza was behind Kakashi in an instant. “I am no fool.”

The clone Zabuza burst into a spray of water. As the real one swung his Kubikiribōchō, Kakashi ducked under it. Zabuza switched hands as the blade embedded itself in the ground and sent a kick at Kakashi. Your sensei flew back through the air with the force of the kick. Zabuza pulled the seversword out of the ground and ran towards Kakashi. He stopped short when he came upon small Makibishi spikes scattered over the dirt.

Zabuza scoffed. “How foolish…” He merely turned around and jumped back into the water where Kakashi had landed.

Sakura covered her mouth. “I can’t believe Kakashi-sensei was kicked like that.”

“His Taijutsu skills are also very good.” Sasuke murmured.

Kakashi emerged from the water looking disgruntled. His gravity-defying hair was pressed flat against his forehead. “Why is this water so heavy…?”

Zabuza chuckled and rose behind Kakashi. “Fool. It’s the Water Prison Jutsu, a special prison that makes it impossible for you to escape.”

An orb of water enclosed around Kakashi, trapping him within. You picked up your fallen kunai and ran back to Tazuna. “Protect the bridge-builder!”

If anyone heard you, they were too petrified to react.

Zabuza turned back to your group with narrowed eyes. “I’ll settle the score with you later, Kakashi. First, I’ll deal with your students.” A Water Clone formed from the lake as Zabuza laughed at all of you. “You’re acting big, wearing a headband like a Ninja. But you’re just frightened children. A real Ninja has hovered between life and death numerous times. In other words, only those who are worth being listed in my Bingo Book deserve to be called Ninja. Guys like you are nothing but fakes…” Zabuza and his clone disappeared into the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

Out of nowhere, Naruto was kicked back. His headband flew up and clinked to the ground. One of the Zabuza’s stepped forward. “You’re just a kid.”

“Naruto!” Your kunai shook in your hand. “Get up!”

Kakashi’s voice called out to Group Seven. “You four! Take Tazuna and run! You have no chance against this guy! As long as he has me trapped in this water prison, he won’t be able to move from here, and his Water Clone shouldn’t be able to stay far away from his body. Now run!”

Naruto trembled in terror, too frightened to move. You cursed and abandoned your position in front of Tazuna to stand in front of Naruto.

Zabuza shook his head. “What’s this? A little girl trying to defend her friend when she can hardly stand on her own two feet? Pathetic.”

Sasuke ran toward Zabuza, throwing shuriken. When Zabuza used the seversword to deflect the attack, Sasuke jumped over him in a frontal assault. Zabuza swiftly caught him by the throat. You grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him up, then charged with a kunai at Zabuza. You ducked under his hand reaching out to smack you away and tried to stab him, but his knee lodged itself into your gut and you were tossed back. He threw Sasuke into the ground a few yards away.

Sakura screamed for both of you. Naruto stumbled back as Zabuza took a step toward him.

“Naruto! Take Tazuna and run!” You shouted.

“No!” Sasuke lifted himself up by his elbows. “It’s no use. We have to fight!”  
“What?! But Kakashi said-”

“Listen to me, (Y/N)!” Sasuke stood up clutching his side and took out a kunai. When his eyes met yours, there was no room for argument. “We have to fight. There’s no running.”

You growled in frustration, then got up. “When we die, I’m haunting your ghost!”

Naruto ran toward Tazuna. “No way! I’m not dying!” 

The flat of Zabuza’s blade smacked into Naruto and sent him flying into a tree. You leapt forward while Zabuza’s back was turned, but he sensed the attack and hit you with his fist, knocking you onto the dirt. 

While Sasuke attacked, you spat out blood. “Come on, Naruto! This is what being a Ninja is. So are you a Ninja or not?”

Naruto’s shoulders stopped shaking as he stood up and slowly clenched his injured hand. Sasuke jumped away from the arc of Zabuza’s blade and retreated to your side. 

Zabuza glanced back at Naruto. “Is the child ready to fight now?”

“That’s right… I am a Ninja now. And I decided that I was not going to run anymore!” With a cry, he charged Zabuza.

“You fool…” In a cloud of dust Naruto was thrown back at Sakura’s feet.

“What are you thinking charging off on your own?” She berated, “Even Sasuke and (Y/N) are no match for him! Now matter how hard we try, we Genin are no match for him.”

Sasuke helped you stand up and get to Naruto. Before you could touch him, Naruto was already pushing himself off the ground, forehead protector in hand. “Naruto...?”

“Hey, you with no brows,” Naruto’s eyes were dark as he proclaimed, “Record in your Bingo Book about the man who will one day become the Leaf Village’s Hokage.” He took a breath and put the headband on. “Leaf-style Ninja Naruto Uzumaki!”

A smile made its way to your lips. _That’s the Naruto I know._

“Sasuke, (Y/N)!” He called, “Lend me your ear!”

“What is it?” Sasuke asked.

“I have a plan.”

“Hmph. You’re talking of teamwork?”

“Let’s get wild.”

Zabuza laughed pleasantly. “Such brave talk, but do you have a winning plan?”

Kakashi’s voice punctured the atmosphere. “What are you guys doing?! I told you to run! It was obvious what was going to happen once I was caught! Hurry! Run! Listen to me. Our mission is to protect Tazuna! Have you forgotten that?!”

You all looked back to Tazuna.

Cautiously, Naruto said, “Old man…”

Tazuna looked down and chuckled. “Can’t say I didn’t plant the seed for this. Sorry, you guys. Fight as much as you want!”

“You hear that, Kakashi-sensei?” Sasuke said.

You nodded to your group. “We’re not leaving you behind. We would be even worse than scum if we did that. Isn’t that what you said?”

Naruto grinned at Zabuza. “You ready?”

Zabuza gave a hearty laugh. “You guys really haven’t learned anything, have you? You’re still playing at being Ninja? When I was even younger than you are now, my right hand was already stained with blood!”

Your eyes widened. You were aware of who he was from the Anbu Black Ops of the Mist, but his new confession brought back the knowledge of a more frightening story. _Zabuza, the Demon._

“It seems the one with the red sash has heard of me before.”

You nodded. “I know what you did. During your town’s graduation exam… you, a young boy who didn’t even have the qualifications for being a Ninja, annihilated over one hundred examinees. You were why the exams were reformed.”

Zabuza looked up to the sky. “That was sure… fun.”

Next to you, Sasuke was thrown back hard, then Zabuza’s elbow crushed into his abdomen. Everything was happening so fast you could hardly react.

Naruto created Shadow Clones to distract Zabuza from killing Sasuke.

Zabuza looked around at the clones. “Ah, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. And there’s quite a few of them.” He unsheathed his seversword from his back.

As the clones piled on, Zabuza disappeared from sight. But with a swing of the blade, as the clones came flying back.

Naruto called to Sasuke and tossed him a Demon Wind Shuriken. Sasuke put distance between himself and Zabuza and opened the weapon. Zabuza straightened up. “A Shuriken won’t work on me.”

Sasuke jumped up and threw it, but rather than hitting the clone, it went right for the real Zabuza.

You smiled as you realized the plan. “Naruto! I’ll provide cover!” You put your hands together. “Dark Shroud Jutsu!” A darkness rolled over the lake to blind the real Zabuza, who caught the Shuriken with ease, but failed to realize the second Shuriken within the first’s shadow. Zabuza managed to jump over the second just in time, but as the Shurkien spun behind him, it changed into Naruto with a kunai. Naruto threw it at Zabuza.

_Makemashita._


	9. Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There is no glory in the battle worth the blood it costs._
> 
> \- Dwight Eisenhower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Features the events of episode nine.
> 
> Warnings: Death, violence

Zabuza was forced to pull his hand out of the water sphere holding Kakashi in order to dodge Naruto's kunai. As he pulled out his fuma shuriken, he growled, "You little brats!"

You ran forward to help, but Sasuke held you back. 

"Sasuke, what are you doing?!"

"Watch."

Before Zabuza could swing, the rapid whirl of his blade was halted by Kakashi, who gave Zabuza such a menacing look, you could feel it from where you stood and stopped struggling in Sasuke's arms.

Zabuza could feel it, too, and his eyes widened in terror.

When Kakashi spoke, there was a note of restraint in his voice. "Naruto, your strategy was outstanding. Clearly you -- that is to say, you and Sasuke -- have both grown up."

Naruto laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "The purpose of the Shadow Clones was not to take down Zabuza, but hide my transformation into the Demon Wind Shuriken! I left one clone behind, then transformed. Then the clone threw the real me to Sasuke! Sasuke must've realized it was me from the get-go, because then he took out his own Shuriken, and that's the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. Hidden in the shadow of the real Shuriken, I aimed for Zabuza. Of course I didn't think I would defeat him! But I thought I'd destroy the water prison. And as a bonus, I defeated his warrior clone, too! It was a huge success!"

In your ear, Sasuke smirked and said smugly, "That was a fluke."

"Oh, that was a fluke, huh?!" Tazuna shouted.

You were still concerned about the not detained Zabuza. He wasn't doing anything, but you didn't want him to start attacking again, and you certainly didn't want Kakashi to get anymore injured than he was by stopping the Fuma Shuriken with his hand.

Zabuza gave a short amused laugh. "I got distracted and broke my Water Prison Jutsu."

"That's not it." Kakashi lifted his head. "You didn't break the Jutsu... they forced you to break it."

Zabuza growled softly, pressing the blade down a little harder on Kakashi's hand. Sasuke let go of you and got ready to fight, smirk disappearing.

"I'll tell you now," Kakashi said, impossibly calm, "The same Jutsu won't work on me twice. So what will you do now?"

Sasuke tugged you back in front of Tazuna. "Sakura, (Y/N), stay alert."

With a twitch of his eye and the throbbing vein in his temple, Zabuza clicked all three blades against Kakashi's hand, pressing down with enough force it was pushing your sensei's arm back. Kakashi flung it away, and Zabuza jumped back. His voice reverberated against the water as Zabuza chanted something unintelligible in his deep voice. Kakashi activated his Sharingan and started copying him. "Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Two serpents made of great funneling torrents of water rose up and entwined with the other, then all at once, crashed together. A wave swam up and towered over an agape Naruto, collapsing onto him and rising up over the shoreline, drenching you, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

You were in awe of Kakashi's abilities. To instantly have copied the chant so perfectly... you knew he was amazing, but this? It felt unreal. But as the water dragons continued to fight, showering water all over you with each puncturing tooth, it was obvious that it was very genuine. As the wind blew, your gaze drifted to a man with a mask standing upon a tree. _Anbu? But the outfit doesn't fit..._ "Sakura, keep an eye on him..."

Sakura found what you were looking at. "Do you think he's an enemy?"

"This far out from the village? Maybe. But until he acts, we can't confirm anything. Just watch him, Sasuke and I will focus on Zabuza."

When the dragons fell back into the water, Zabuza was instantly on Kakashi with his seversword pressing down into his hand. They jumped apart and ran around each other in a half circle, pausing to start a pose they each performed with evident ease, thought Zabuza made a noise of discontent. He, too, was feeling the pressure of the Kakashi's skill and the Sharingan he possessed.

Even Tazuna noticed. "The same identical move! Furthermore, at exactly the same time!"

"What's going on, Sasuke!" Sakura still had her eyes transfixed on the man with the mask.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Zabuza was testing Kakashi's timing, moving his raised arm lower, then putting his fingers together in an almost pentagonal shape. He quickly switched to clasping his hands together with his index fingers up, ready to perform a Jutsu. "Hah! You're just copying... You're a pale imitation!"

You frowned. "He's sweating, and not from exertion. Zabuza is nervous."

As Zabuza spoke his next line, Kakashi spoke it with him: "You won't be able to beat me- You-!"

Zabuza's hands launched into a series of signs. "I'll shut that copycat monkey-mouth permanently!"

A clone of Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, and you almost shouted out, but Sasuke slapped a hand over your mouth, hissing, "Don't break his concentration!"

"Water style! Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi's Ninjutsu came to life, a swirling circle of violently churning water. It rushed toward Zabuza.

"N-nani?!" He barely had time to exclaim his confusion before the tide was on him. 

The jet of water swallowed him whole and was set forth against the rocks and land, devastating anything in its path. Outside of the water, you were nearly blown away, so you could only imagine what Zabuza was going through, though you had no sympathy for him. Naruto, on the other hand, was still in the water, and the current picked him up before he had a chance to brace himself.

"Naruto!" You reached out to him, pushing against the water gushing around your legs and trying to walk toward him. "Grab my hand!"

He grabbed a loose branch of an unformed tree and pulled himself closer to you, grasping your hand for dear life as you pulled him up.

"(Y/N)!" Sakura's distressed voice caused your heart to hammer in your chest. You turned around and she pointed to the tree where the man had been. "The wind took him, or- or something, I don't know!"

When the tide finally cleared, Zabuza was slammed against that same tree, hunched over and worn out, but before he could make any recovery, four kunai lodged themselves in his thighs and biceps. 

Kakashi was perched above on the branch where the man had stood. "It's over."

The water retreated back to the lake.

"Why...?" Zabuza's voice was melancholic and defeated as he spoke. "Are you able to see into the future?"

"Yeah..." Kakashi bared his kunai at Zabuza. "You're going to die."

Two senbon lodged themselves into Zabuza's neck, blood spurting from the wound, but Kakashi hadn't even thrown his own weapon.

It was as if time stopped. Everything around you slowed until it was still, then the sound and color drained from the world. Everything except for a deep shade of crimson. You opened your mouth in shock, unable to hear your team's cries. Unable to do anything except watch as Zabuza's body hit the ground with a heavy _thud_.

One foreign voice cut through your haze. "Hm. You were right. He died." It was the mysterious person from earlier standing in the tree across from Kakashi.

Kakashi leapt down and felt for a pulse. "He's definitely dead..." Kakashi's discerning eyes returned to the man.

The masked man bowed. "I thank you. I have been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza."

"By the looks of that mask..." Kakashi eyed him dully. "You're a Tracker Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Impressive. You're very knowledgeable." The man rose from his bow.

_So I was wrong, not Anbu._

Naruto clenched his fists and hunched over as if to start a fight. "Tracker Ninja?!"

"Naruto, you don't know what a Tracker Ninja is?” Sakura placed her hands on her hips. “They're Ninja who track guys like Zabuza who turn against the village where they were born and raised, and when they break away from the village, Tracker Ninja go after these Rogue Ninja and assassinate them in order to avoid having the secrets of the Village leaked. That's common knowledge, you should study more!"

"That's right. I'm a member of Hidden Mist Village's Tracking unit whose mission is to hunt Rogue Ninja." The Tracker Ninja was calm, almost eerily so.

Naruto ran to the base of the tree, panting not from exhaustion, but from emotion. He pointed at the Tracker Ninja. "What are you?!" When no answer came, he tried again. "Hey, you!"

Kakashi stood up from his crouched position. "Don't worry, Naruto, he's not an enemy."

"That's not what I'm asking! I... I mean- that Zabuza was killed! That guy who was so strong... He was killed so easily... by a kid who's no different from me! We're... we're pathetic! I can't accept that!"

Kakashi walked over to Naruto. "Well! I understand your disbelief. But... this, too, is reality." A heavy hand landed on Naruto's head. "In this world, there are kids younger than you and stronger than me."

The wind circled around the Tracker Ninja, taking him away then reappearing on the ground next to Zabuza. He hoisted the body over his shoulder. "Your battle is over for now. I must get rid of this corpse because it contains many secrets. Now then, please excuse me." Then again, the wind took him and Zabuza's body away.

Naruto ran to the spot where Zabuza's body had been.

"Oi, he's not there anymore." Kakashi readjusted his forehead protector to go over his Sharingan eye.

Naruto fell to his knees and started to punch the ground. "What was all this for?! What are we anyway?!"

Under other circumstances you might've laughed at his suddenly two-dimensional remarks, but you were drained from battle and had just witnessed a man get murdered so heartlessly. You were never one for being emotional, that died when your parents did, but seeing that happen... it was surprisingly difficult.

Kakashi caught Naruto's arm. "Things like this happen when you're a Ninja. If you're frustrated, apply it next time." He let go and turned around to face you, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna. "Our mission hasn't ended yet. We must take Tazuna-san home."

Tazuna's obnoxious laugh hit your ears like an icepick. "So sorry, everyone! You can rest at my house!"

"Okay! Let's perk up and go!" Kakashi took two steps, then froze and fell face first onto the ground.

You ran as fast as you could to him and checked his pulse. 

"What happened?" Sakura asked urgently.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said nervously. " _Kakashi-sensei!_ "


	10. The Forest Of Chakra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Never give up; Great things take time._
> 
> \- unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Features the events of episode ten
> 
> Warnings: Cursing

Carrying Kakashi to Tazuna’s home had been a long journey, even with Sakura’s help, but it appeared he had outdone himself in some aspect or another. You weren’t skilled in Medical Ninjutsu or knowledge of the Sharingan, so the best you could hope for was to let him rest and pray to Amaterasu that he got better soon. 

Sasuke had told you it was likely he overused his Sharingan.

“And what does that do to someone outside of the Uchiha clan?” You questioned.

He looked away, scowling. “I don’t know. As far as I can tell the same it would do to someone with Uchiha blood.”

“Which is…?” You hated having to prompt him into saying more, but you needed to know; you all did.

Sasuke gave you a withering glare. “I thought you were the smart one. Figure it out.” He walked away with a scoff.

The temptation to throw a kunai next to his head was extremely high, but you resisted. Sighing, you looked to Sakura and Naruto. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait until he wakes up.”

Naruto shook a fist in the direction Sasuke went. “I should rip him a new one for talking to you like that, (N/N).”

“It’s okay, Naruto, Sasuke can be childish and bitter if he wants to be.”

“Hey, don’t call Sasuke that!” Sakura narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands. “Sasuke’s probably going through a lot, I’m sure he has a reason!”

“Sure, sure. But withholding information from the group purely out of spite for _something_ is a bit ridiculous. I know you’re one of his adoring fangirls and all, but honestly, think about Kakashi-sensei here.”

She looked away, lips pressed in a firm line.

A day later, Tazuna and his daughter brought you and Team 7 to see your mentor.

“Hey!” Naruto cheered when he saw Kakashi’s eye open. “You’re awake, sensei!”

You and Sakura kneeled down next to him. She smiled. “Your Sharingan is fantastic, but if it puts that much strain on your body, it may not be worth it!”

“But thank you for using it.” You assured. “Your skill in using it was what saved all of us.”

Kakashi, still buried under blankets on a tatami mat, shook his head. “After I got captured, you four formed a plan together and protected Tazuna while being able to free me. Very good work.”

“Thank you, Kakashin-sensei, but Sasuke and Naruto really did all the work.”

“Anyway,” Sakura put her fingers to her chin. “That kid with the mask… who was he?”

Kakashi took a moment before answering. “He was an Anbu Black Ops from the Hidden Mist Village. It’s what the elite tracking unit wear.”

You tilted your head. “Wait, so I was right? He was Anbu? I wasn’t aware they had a separate unit devoted to tracking…”

“Not many people do, but there are multiple regiments devoted to specific expertise. This particular one is called the ‘fire extinguisher corps,’ and their duty is to erase all evidence a ninja ever lived. The body of a Ninja reveals a variety of things; Ninjutsu secrets and Chakra characteristics which permeate the Ninja of their village, the composition of secret medicines used on a Ninja’s body… For instance, if I were to die, every secret about my Sharingan would be investigated thoroughly, and in the worst case, there’s a danger that my entire Jutsu could be stolen. In other words, Tracker Ninja are specialists that prevent village secrets from leaking out by killing Rogue Ninja who’ve run away from their village, and completely eliminating their bodies.”

Kakashi sat up, a hand coming to perch over his face. 

You leaned back. “What is it, sensei?”

“What? Oh, to continue my earlier story, Ninja trackers take care of bodies immediately and on the spot-”

You were always quick to catch on. “So why didn’t this one? Why did he move the body?”

Kakashi glanced at you. “Yet again, you impress me with your rapid-thinking mind. The answer to that is: I don’t know, but I have a bad feeling about it. If he had needed proof of the kill, he could’ve just taken the head. The next question is the weapons he used.”

Sasuke looked down to the floor. “Regular senbon. Impossible…”

“Exactly.”

Naruto reached up to scratch his head. “Huh?”

Tazuna stepped forward. “What are you guys clamoring on about?”

“It’s probably that…” The short pause Kakashi took felt like years to you. “... Zabuza is still alive.”

Tazuna, Sakura, and Naruto all screamed. You hung your head in defeat. “What will we do if he comes back?”

Naruto sat on his knees. “What the heck do you mean?! You felt for a pulse! He was dead! Those bon-bon things or whatever went right through his neck!”

“It’s true I did feel for a pulse, but it’s likely he was just in a state of near-death. The senbon that Tracker Ninja used has a very low ability to kill unless it hits a vital spot. It’s something that was originally used for medical treatments such as acupuncture therapy. Ninja Trackers know all about the structure of the human body. Putting people into a state of apparent near-death is probably simple for them. First, he went to the trouble of taking Zabuza’s corpse which was probably heavier than he is. Second, he used a senbon, a weapon with a low ability to kill. From these two factors, that youth wasn’t aiming to kill Zabuza, but save him.”

Tazuna held up a hand. “Aren’t you reading way too much into this?”

“No.” Kakashi explained, “If something seems fishy, make preparations before it’s too late. That’s also an iron-clad rule of the Shinobi.” 

You couldn’t decipher why Naruto was pleased with such news. If you were to engage in another battle with Zabuza anytime within the week, it appeared that you would lose given Kakashi’s current state. 

Sakura spoke up. “Sensei, what do we have to do to make preparations before it’s too late? You won’t even be able to move for a while.”

Kakashi looked down and shook his head. “I’ll assign you training!”

“W-wait a minute! Even with training, we’re not gonna be that strong! Our opponent is a Ninja who you, even with the Sharingan, had a tough fight with!”

“Sakura, who was it that saved me during my difficult battle? You’ve all quickly grown… especially Naruto!”

Naruto looked up, confused. “Hm?”

Kakashi smiled at him. “You’ve grown the most!”

Naruto beamed. “So you’ve noticed, Kakashi-sensei! Now it’s getting interesting!”

“It’s not interesting at all,” a young voice from outside the open shoji said.

_This must be the grandson Tazuna was talking about._

The boy wore a fishing hat a little too big for his head, large green overalls, and a yellow shirt. You wondered vaguely where his father was.

Naruto squinted at the kid. “Who the heck’re you?”

Tazuna opened his arms and proclaimed in a voice happier than you’d ever heard him before, “Inari! Where’ve you been?!”

Inari ran into his grandfather’s arms. “Welcome back, grandpa!” 

Inari’s mother walked over and put her hands on her hips, chastising the little boy. “Inari! What sort of greeting is that? These are the Ninja who escorted your grandpa!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay! Right Inari?” Tazuna rubbed the boy’s head affectionately.

Inari surveyed the group with a glare, then looked back to his mother. “Mom, these guys will die. There’s no way they can oppose Gato and win!”

Naruto stood up. “Whaddya say, you little brat?! I’m gonna be an awesome Ninja hero named Hokage someday! I don’t care if it’s Gato or Chocolat or whatever! I’m not worried about those guys at all!”

The boy looked down, a dark look crossing his features. “Huh, a hero… That’s ridiculous! There’s no such thing!”

It took you and Sakura to hold Naruto back. “Naruto! You’re really gonna beat up a seven year old?!”

"Let me at ‘im, let me at ‘im!”

Inari turned around and walked away, saying over his shoulder, “If you don’t want to die, you’d better hurry up and go home.”

Tazuna called after him. “Inari, where are you going?”

“The sea. I’ll be looking at the sea…”

Tazuna turned back to the group. “I apologize.”

The next day, Kakashi was out of bed on crutches, but only to guide Team 7 in their training. “Ready to begin?”

Naruto was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. “Yes, sir!”

“Before that, allow me to explain chakra power from the basics.”

“But sensei,” You inquired, “We’ve learned this time and time again. Why should we go over it yet another time?”

“Yeah, that chatora, right?” Naruto chimed in.

“It’s chakra....” Kakashi put a hand to his forehead in embarrassment for Naruto.

“Naruto, listen up!” Sakura pulled out a detailed scroll to give visual demonstrations as she explained: “Chakra is the power needed for Ninja to perform Jutsu. It is gathered from two energies; physical and spiritual. Physical energy is gathered through each and every cell in the body. Spiritual energy is gained through numerous trainings and experiences. In other words, Jutsu wrings out and combines these two energies from within the body and this is called, ‘combining the chakra.’ Then, chakra is activated using hand signs.”

You bit your lip and grinned at Sakura. “So you just keep Chakra Theory scrolls on your person all the time?”

She blushed and stammered, “We-Well yes…”

“Man,” Kakashi looked around at the group. “Iruka really does have some good students.”

Naruto groaned. “Whatever! I may not understand difficult explanations, but I’ll just learn it with my body!”

“Naruto is absolutely right,” Sasuke (much to your surprise) agreed. “We’re already able to use Jutsu.”

“No.” Kakashi’s expressionless face told a different story from his disappointed voice. “All of you still haven’t used chakra efficiently.”

“What?!” Naruto’s eyes grew comically wide.

“Hold on. As Sakura explained earlier, combining chakra means picking up on both spiritual and physical energies and mixing them together within the body. And of course the amount of each energy, the preparation of the energy, changes based on the Jutsu you want to activate. All of you at present aren’t efficiently using chakra! Even if you’re able to combine a lot of chakra, if you’re not able to control it in a balanced way the effectiveness of the Jutsu will not only be cut in half, but it may not even be activated at all. Wasting energy will prevent you from battling for long periods. These are some of the weaknesses that can occur.”

Naruto scratched the back of his head. “What should we do, then?”

“You need to learn to control the chakra with your body. It’s difficult training that requires you to put your life on the line to master.”

“And how will we do that?” You asked. You knew there were always risks in training, so you were prepared to hear something so drastic, but it didn’t make it any easier to comply.

“Tree-climbing.” Kakashi answered simply.

“Tree-climbing?!” The group spoke as one.

“That’s right. But it’s not just simple tree-climbing! You will climb without using your hands!”

“What?” Sakura looked on in disbelief. “How?”

“Well, just watch.” Kakashi made a quick hand sign, then hobbled over to the base of the tree. You four watched in astonishment as he continued to walk up the tree in a perpendicular fashion, the upside down onto and out-sticking branch. “See? Kind of like this. Focus the chakra on the bottoms of your feet and make them stick to the tree trunk. If you use chakra well, you can do things like this.”

“How does something like this make you strong?” Sakura frowned.

“So this is the main point: the goal of this training exercise is to accumulate the  
required amount of combined chakra to the required spot. This is surprisingly difficult, even for an expert ninja. The amount of chakra used for tree-climbing is incredibly subtle, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult place to gather chakra. In other words, if you master that control, it will be possible to master any Jutsu. In theory, that is! The second goal is to maintain that chakra. Ninja combine the most chakra during battles. 

“Under such instances, ‘control’ and ‘maintenance’ of chakra becomes most difficult. So anyway, nothing’s really gonna happen with me saying this and that… You’ll need to learn it with your bodies.” Kakashi took out four kunai and threw them at each student’s feet. “Use that kunai to put a mark at the spot where you can climb up to under your own strength now. Next, make an effort to put a mark further from it. You aren’t good enough to walk up from the start, so run and use your momentum to get used to it. You got it?!”

Naruto picked up the kunai and laughed. “This training is nothing! Hah! It’s too easy for me! After all, I’m the man who’s grown the most!”

“Enough with the talk. Now get to it! Try climbing any tree.”

You took the kunai and focused the chakra at your feet. Once you felt like you could walk up the tree, you took a running head start and chose the tree next to Kakashi.It was easier than Kakashi made it out to be, but when you were almost to the top, the chakra focus pushed you back, breaking the outer layer of bark, and you marked the wood and fell back toward the ground, landing on your feet. “Shit…”

You looked around. Sasuke had made it three quarters of the way, Naruto had made it about two steps, and Sakura… “Woah, you did that on your first try, Sakura?”

She giggled and waved, throwing a hopeful look at Sasuke. “It was pretty easy!”

“So not only does Sakura have knowledge of what chakra is, but her control and stamina are pretty good, too. It looks like she might be the closest one to becoming Hokage… unlike someone else.” Kakashi closed his eyes as he remarked. “And also, the Uchiha clan really isn’t that great. Not to mention the Hiroka clan, who must be rather disappointed in (Y/N)-chan.”

The honorific was mocking and the comment scathing. A hurt growl left your throat. _If you want to inspire us, Kakashi-sensei, insulting our massacred clans is a low way to do it._ You, Sasuke, and Naruto sized each other up, accepting the bait for competition. _If it’s competition they want, competition they’ll get._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for a little bit, but I'll be back soon with more. Thanks, guys! Let me know how I'm doing in the comments section! <3


	11. The Land Where a Hero Once Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself._
> 
> \- Joseph Campbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Features the events of episode 11
> 
> Warnings: poverty, mentions of death and violence, cursing

You were sweaty and panting by the time you reached the top, but you were still doing better than Sasuke and Naruto with the chakra control practice. After spending the morning practicing running up a tree, you were exhausted. You could hardly fathom how Naruto and Sasuke had so much energy, and yet they kept going.

You were dismissed from training to assist Sakura in defending Tazuna from potential threats. The walk through the poor town was depressing to say the least. It was an impoverished district, waterlocked like the rest of its nation by great swelling tides of frothy seawater. The shantytown had cheap homes, patched holes covering the roof or walls with whatever materials could be spared from construction. You had seen destitution within the Leaf Village, but nothing so blatant and exposed… 

_Is this what Gato has done with the lands he practically controls? Your fists clenched. Arrogant bastard… I’ll help build the damn bridge if it means these people won’t have to suffer any longer._

When you found Sakura, she was sitting down and yawning, back hunched over and elbows resting on her knees. You gestured to the men. “It must be difficult to work in this humidity.”

“What? Oh, yeah…” Sakura patted the turned over bucket next to her. “I don’t know how they all carry those heavy pieces of metal or lumber.”

You sighed as you scanned the scene for Tazuna. “Lots and lots of weight-lifting and practice, I can only assume.” As Tazuna walked this way to pick up more material, you asked, “Sir, is there any way I could help you?”

Tazuna shook his head. “Just sit right there and stay out of the way. This isn’t a girl’s work.”

“‘A girl’s work,’” you repeated, baffled, as he walked away. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sakura giggled. “You look funny when you’re in outrage.”

As she laughed, you couldn’t help but smile. Her joy was infectious, and who wouldn’t be satisfied that a beautiful girl like her was happy because of something they said. You blushed slightly as you stared at her. _Gorgeous indeed…_

A couple of hours into the afternoon, one of the bridgemen approached Tazuna nervously. “You got a minute, Tazuna?”

“Huh? What’s up, Giichi?”

Giichi averted his shameful gaze to the ground. “Uh, actually… I gave it a lot of thought. Building this bridge… Will you let me quit?”

“Why so suddenly? Not you, too?!”

“Tazuna, I’ve had a bond with you from the old days. I’d like to cooperate, but if we push it too far, Gato will set high sights on us, too. Also, if you get killed, everything is lost! Why don’t you just stop building the bridge?”

You and Sakura watched intensely.

“Not a chance.” Tazuna growled. “This is our bridge. This is the bridge that everyone in town has built believing that it would generate distribution and transportation for this poor Land of Waves that has few resources.”

“But if it goes so far as to take our lives...” Giichi’s voice was aggressive and panicked now.

Tazuna let a moment of silence hang between them. “It’s afternoon already. Let’s call it a day.” He walked past his friend.

“Tazuna!” Giichi held up a hand as if imploring him to stop.

Tazuna did, adjusting the yellow hard-hat on his head. “Giichi, you don’t have to come back tomorrow.” Then he walked off to tell the rest of the crew that their day was over.

_If more people quit in fear of their lives being taken, building this bridge will only be delayed even further than it has._

The walk back into town was long, and the sun was already beginning to set. Sakura looked around. “Say, where are we going?”

“I was asked to get some ingredients for dinner on the way home.” Tazuna replied.

You looked around the marketplace. The shouts of “thief” in the distance rang through your ears. Homeless children perched on empty and rotting boxes. There was nothing like this back in the Hidden Leaf Village that you could compare this to. 

“We’re here.” Tazuna, Sakura, and you entered a large but rather empty shop. The vegetables offered were malnourished and dirty, and there were very few choices.

As Tazuna bought his vegetables, another patron entered the store. You carefully watched him out of your periphery, and when he stopped by Sakura’s side, you knew he was trouble. As he reached for her purse, you were about to swat his hand away when Sakura felt his presence and kicked him swiftly in the face. “ _Pervert!_ ”

“You’re wrong!” The man whined as he hit the floor. 

You burst in unsuppressed laughter, then offered a high five to Sakura. “That was amazing!”

She blushed and gently high-fived you back. “If only Sasuke were here to see it…”

As you took back to the streets with Tazuna, Sakura wondered aloud, “What is wrong with this village?”

A hand on your ass made you swiftly turn around only to find the culprit was… a child. They held their hands out to you. “Gimme some!” Normally you didn’t like children, but one look at their dirty rags and scruffed up face and your heart melted. You handed over a radish to the kid, and in a soft voice, said, “There. Now go back home, wherever that is for you.”

The child turned and ran, carrying the vegetable like gold. Sakura wiped away a tear from her eye. “That was very kind, (Y/N).”

“It’s been like this since Gato took control,” Tazuna explained, “The adults are all cowards. That’s why the bridge is necessary. It’s a symbol of bravery, in order to restore their spirits so they don’t keep running away. For the people of this land who have their minds set on remaining passive, if we can just complete the bridge, this town will return to how it once was, and everyone will come back.”

That night at the dinner table, Tazuna cheered at the rowdy atmosphere. “This is fun! Haven’t had this many people over for dinner in ages.”

Sasuke and Naruto were eating like starved beasts, devouring everything on their plate within minutes. Once they finished the first serving, they stood up with mouths still full and called, “Seconds, please!” 

They glared at the other, the tension between them as hot and dangerous as lightning. Before they could do anything about it, though, they hunched over in their seats, trying not to hurl. 

Sakura stood up, hands on her hips, and scolded them like a doting mother. “Stop eating if you’re going to vomit!”

“No,” Sasuke muttered, “I’ll eat.”

“I have to eat even if it means enduring.” Naruto said. “I have to get strong as quickly as possible, so…”

You exhaled through your nose. “By having all those carbohydrates stored up, it will do you well if we were to fight within a day or so, but we don’t know when to expect this attack. You could be doing more harm than good.”

Kakashi nodded. “If either of you vomit, you’ll be the ones cleaning it up.”

After dinner, when Tazuna’s daughter was washing the dishes (you offered to dry), Sakura asked, “Excuse me, why is there a torn picture hanging here?”

You felt the mood instantly drop.

Nevertheless, Sakura continued to pry. “Inari was looking at this all through dinner. This torn part looks like someone who was in the picture was deliberately torn off.”

The darkening faces of Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna told you that a line had been crossed. Kakashi looked over to the mother curiously. 

“It’s my husband,” she spoke in a clipped manner. 

Tazuna lowered his head. “He’s a man who was once called a hero of this town.”

Inari slid off his chair and walked to the door without a word. 

His worried mother called after him. “Inari! Where are you going?”

He didn’t answer. As Tsunami left after her son, she scolded her father. “Dad! I’m always telling you not to talk about that person in front of Inari!”

You leaned against the sink, starting to wash the remaining dishes.

“What are you saying happened with Inari-kun?” Sakura’s soft voice questioned.

“It appears there’s some kind of good reason.” Tazuna said. “Inari had a father not related by blood. It was like they were a real father and son who got along really well. Back then, Inari was a child who laughed all the time.” Tazuna’s shoulders started to shake. BY his voice you could tell he was crying. “However… However Inari has changed ever since that incident with his father. The word bravery was eternally taken from the people of this island and from Inari, with that day, that incident, as the trigger.”

You finished drying the last of the dishes and sat down next to Sasuke.

“What incident?” Kakashi pressed. “What happened to Inari?”

“To explain this story, I must first tell you about the man who was called the hero of this land.” Tazuna removed his wire-rimmed spectacles and wiped the tears from his face. “It was around three years ago when Inari and I met the man:

“Inari was being bullied by three young boys around town. They stole our dog Potchi and then threw him in a lake, knowing the dog couldn’t swim. Then they kicked Inari, who also did not know how to swim, in after him. I’m gonna digress here, but it was then that Potchi learned how to dog paddle. Anyway, Inari sank under and blacked out, but when he awoke, the man had saved him. His name was Kaiza, and he was a fisherman who’d come to this land from another country in search of his dreams. After that, Inari really took to Kaiza. It may have been because Inari had lost his real father when he was too young to remember anything. But he was very attached to Kaiza. They were like father and son. It didn’t take long for Kaiza to become a member of the family. And he was a man this town needed.

“One night, the rain poured so hard our dam broke. District D would have been completely obliterated if all the rain behind the dam reached it. So Kaiza, the brave man, volunteered to tie the rope to the dam. Everyone warned against it, said if he went out there he would die. But he did it. He went out there and tied the rope to the dam. Yeah! From then on everybody called Kaiza a hero, and he became a father that Inari could be proud of. It was around that time that Gato set his sights on the land. And then, one night… they took him. The next day, he was tied up like they were crucifying him, arms all blue and black and purple from being broken. They made an example of him. Executed in front of the whole town… in front of Inari. Ever since then, Inari has changed, as well as Tsunami and the rest of the townspeople.”

Naruto launched himself out of his chair, only to fall flat on the floor. 

“What’re you doing, Naruto?” Kakashi asked. “You’re tired from training and you’ve built up too much chakra. If you move anymore you’ll die.”

You tilted your head. “You’re not going to talk to Inari are you?”

“I’ll prove it…” Naruto stood up, limbs shaking with muscle exhaustion. “I’ll prove that there are heroes in this world!”


	12. Battle On the Bridge! Zabuza Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The comeback is always stronger than the setback_
> 
> \- unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Features the events of episode 12
> 
> I would like to point out that (Y/N) is an INTJ-A in this fic, so if you don’t like her, that’s probably why.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of Sasuke potentially having a big dick-

The next morning, you sent a message in the mail to Kiba’s home. Though you couldn’t tell him about everything that was going on or where you were, you expressed that he was your best friend, something you often forgot to remind him of. ‘ _I miss you and Akamaru a lot. I’ll try to get back to you in one piece. Stay safe, okay Kiba? With all my heart, (Y/N)._ ’

You meant it. You would do your damndest to stay alive and remind Kiba how much your friendship meant to you. Coming face-to-face with death was an eye-opener for you. You looked forward to getting to see him again. That is, if you survived.

You walked downstairs, meeting Sakura in the hallway. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” she yawned, fanning a hand over her mouth. 

At the table, Tsunami placed your breakfast before you and you thanked her. It was oddly quiet as you looked around. “Where’s Naruto? He left last night and hasn’t come back.”

Sakura scoffed. “He’s such a fool. He’s been out every night climbing trees.”

“What part of training is bad, especially when he was at the bottom of our class?” You challenged, picking at your food. “Though he should at least come back to eat.”

“He might be dead already from using up too much chakra.”

You stole a piece of bread off the table and stood up. “Then I’m going to look for him.”

Sasuke shook his head silently then stood up. “I’m going for a walk.”

As you walked out the door together, he asked harshly, “Why are you looking after that loser? We’d be better without him.”

You glared at him. “He’s still our teammate, and he performed plenty good when we were up against Zabuza. If Naruto’s out there exhausting himself to improve his skills, someone should be there to make sure he doesn’t get himself killed.”

“Tch.” Sasuke walked away from you without another word.

You started your search for Naruto by checking the place where Kakashi had you practice. Though he wasn’t there, marked trees stretching into the forest guided you to where he was passed out on the ground. Hovering over him was a woman in a light pink with red swirl patterned dress. 

You watched from behind a tree, flicking out a shuriken when you saw her hands approach his neck, but she paused and shook Naruto awake. “You’ll catch a cold if you keep sleeping here.”

Naruto groaned and sat up clumsily, rubbing at his eyes. “Who’re you?”

The woman smiled with closed eyes, but didn’t say anything.

A faint blush lit up Naruto’s cheeks. “Uh… did you wake me up, sis? I mean, what’re you doing here?”

You scowled. _Don’t change the question, Naruto. Find out who she is, and why she didn’t tell you before._

“I’m gathering medicinal herbs,” she explained. 

“Herbs?”

She chuckled sweetly. “Yes. For healing injuries, sickness, and the like.”

_Why would she need them?_ Your grip tightened on your shuriken, the sharp edges cutting into your skin lightly.

“Oh,” Naruto stood up. “Let me help you!”

She agreed.

You followed them from the safety of the morning shadows as they moved among the grass, plucking the plants. 

Naruto picked one and sat down after a while. “You got a lot to do in the early morning, sis.”

“You, too. What’ve you been doing in a place like this so early?”

“Training!” Naruto’s face brightened with a broad and genuine grin.

“Could it be that you’re a ninja or something? What with that headband and…"

“Is that what I look like? Is it? Yup! I’m a Ninja!”

“No kidding. You’re great, aren’t you?”

You noticed yourself smiling at their interactions and wiped it off your lips. You still didn’t trust this woman. But that way she treated Naruto… it was nice to see.

Naruto laughed proudly. 

“But… why are you training?”

“As for me, I want to get stronger!”

“But you already look strong enough.”

“No, no! I want to get even stronger.”

The woman’s eyes fell. “What for?”

_What does she want to know?_

“To become the best Ninja in my village! I’m going to get everyone to recognize my strength! And I have to prove something to a certain person!”

She leaned forward. “Is that for the sake of somebody? Or is it for your own sake?”

“Huh?”

The woman giggled. 

“What’s so funny?!”

“Do you have someone precious in your life?”

“Precious…? What is it you want to say, sis?”

She was lost in thought for a long moment. “When a person has something precious they want to protect, that’s when they can truly become strong.”

You could see memories flash in Naruto’s mind. “Yeah, I know that well, too!”

The woman stood up. “You’ll get strong. I hope we meet again somewhere.” As she walked away, she called over her shoulder, “Oh… and… I’m a man.”

Your eyes widened and mouth fell open. _A man?!_ You cursed your ignorant mind.

Meanwhile Naruto was having an existential crisis, hands pressing on either side of his head and his face an expression of disbelief and anguish. “That can’t be! He’s cuter than Sakura!”

Once the man was gone, you emerged from your hiding spot to kneel next to Naruto. You rapped your knuckles on his head while he made an agitated humming noise, like mimicking that of a motor. “You okay there?”

A shadow fell over you two. “Oh. You.” 

You looked up. Sasuke had his hands shoved in his pocket as he stared at you down the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, me.”

You glared each other down for a passage of time, then he turned away and smacked the still muttering Naruto upside the head. 

“Ouch!” Naruto held his skull gingerly. “Hey! What’re you doing?”

“Did you forget about mealtime, you idiot?”

“What, now you care?” You stood up.

“This doesn’t relate to you, so back off.”

“Actually, it does, since you were the one who wanted to get on my case earlier for caring about a comrade.” You handed Naruto the piece of bread you nabbed for him earlier. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I don’t feel like talking to _Mr. I’m-Better-Than-You-Because-I-Have-A-Big-Dick._ ” You left without looking back.

Later, when you met up with Sakura and Kakashi, you realized you might’ve gone overboard by calling Sasuke that crude name, but you couldn’t help it at the moment. Sasuke could be almost as vexing as Naruto sometimes. You sat on the ground with your back against the trunk of a tree as Sakura called for Naruto. 

His cocky grin came from above when a spear landed at Kakashi’s feet. “How’s that for training, hm?”

He was now able to climb much higher, not to your surprise. If he had been able to master the Shadow Clone Jutsu within one night, he could certainly master a simple chakra control exercise in a night. But maybe you spoke too soon, because he started to fall back off the tree branch he was standing on. 

You shot to your feet. “Naruto!”

However he stabilized on the underside of the tree branch just seconds later, still laughing at you, Sakura, and Kakashi’s fear.

And then he did fall.

His feet popped off of the wood and he began to fall vertically head-first to the ground. Sasuke emerged from the tree and acted quickly to stand on the underside of the same branch Naruto had been on and catch Naruto by the ankle.

By that point your emotions for the day had been exhausted, and you slouched back down against the tree. 

Kakashi glanced over at you, then hobbled over with his crutch while Sakura scolded a squirming Naruto. “You seem entirely bored.”

You shrugged. “A little bit. I guess I’m more frustrated than anything. The anticipation of another fight with Zabuza… it’s making me anxious.”

He lowered himself next to you. “The best thing you can do is take a page from Naruto’s book and train more. Unfortunately, those nerves don’t go away until the fight is over.”

“More chakra control?”

Kakashi nodded. “Yep. Until you can climb to the very tip of the trees, keep on practicing.”

You stared at the ground. “Yes, sensei.” You got to your feet and offered your hand out to him. “Need any help getting up?”

He took it and chuckled, embarrassed. “Maybe just a little.”

That night you snuck out with Sasuke and Naruto, though you were still on bad terms with the former, and your yellow-haired friend kept sneaking you cheeky grins that likely had to do with your comment from earlier.

By the time the moon was just beginning to set, you had reached the very top. Naruto and Sasuke were still working to meet you, but you figured it would only be a few hours before they made it. The cool breeze on your face had you sighing into the wind, muscles relaxing as you focused on the chakra ebbing through your body like the stream of a river.

You stayed like that until they were at your side on the top of the tree and the morning’s light was beginning to peek over the blue ocean’s horizon.

You and Sasuke had to carry an exhausted Naruto back, one of your arms pushed behind his back while the other pulled his arm over your shoulders. You glanced at Sasuke. “Sorry about earlier. I… admittedly have a temper when people don’t listen to me, or behave in a sparse manner around me. It was rude and my name-calling was crass. Please forgive me.”

Sasuke was silent, then, almost imperceptibly, a smirk slipped onto his lips. “You are forgiven.”

You opened the door to Tazuna’s residence and walked in.

Tazuna looked up from his place at the table. “What happened to you guys?”

Naruto smiled. “We did it. We climbed to the very top!”

Kakashi nodded. “Good. You three will start guarding Tazuna next.”

“Us? Got it!” Naruto raised his fist, then promptly fell on top of you, dragging Sasuke down with him.

“You idiot!” Sasuke groaned.

As everyone laughed, you could finally crack a smile, the upcoming fight with Zabuza far from your mind.

After all the food was eaten, Tazuna looked around at all of you. “In just a teeny bit the bridge will be completed.”

“And it’s all thanks to you guys,” Tsunami smiled. “Even so, don’t let your guard down.”

“I’ve really wanted to ask you for a long time now… But why are you still here even though I lied about the mission. It’s like the girl said,” Tazuna gestured to you. “You shouldn’t let your morals guide you. You’re Ninja.”

Kakashi placed his elbows on the table, resting his hands on top of each other. “To see what is right without doing it bespeaks an absence of courage. Like master, like man.”

“Huh?” Both Tsunami and Tazuna appeared confused.

You bowed your head in respect at Kakashi’s words. Your uncle had often quoted Minato Namikaze’s words. He honored the man.

Kakashi explained: “It is a teaching of the late Hokage.”

The sound of sniffling made you turn your head.

Inari clenched his fists and glared at Naruto, standing up from his seat with tears streaming down his face. “Why? Why do you desperately work so hard until you get like that?! There’s no way you would be a match for Gato’s men even if you train! No matter what cool things you say or how much effort you make, the weak always lose against the truly strong!”

Naruto laid his head on his arms. “Shut up. I’m not like you.”

“Shut up! Looking at you makes me sick! Sticking your nose in even though you know nothing of this land! I’m not like you who’s always acting frivolous not knowing one thing about pain!”

You gently rested a hand on Naruto’s back, sending a severe look to the hysterical Inari. 

Naruto’s eyes darkened. “So you’re just gonna cry all day like the lead in a tragedy? An idiot like you can just cry forever. You crybaby!”

“Naruto!” Sakura’s voice was full of scorn. “That’s a bit harsh!”

He stood up and left, your hand falling back to your side.

You looked to Inari without an ounce of emotion. “Naruto knows more of pain than I think any one of us realize.”

Inari just cried.

The next morning, you, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and Kakashi set off without Naruto. Kakashi wanted to give him a chance to rest after overworking his body so much. So you left with a wave to Tsunami, Inari never showing his face to the group.

When you got to the bridge, all the men were unconscious on the ground and there was destruction everywhere. 

“What is going on?” Tazuna shouted, “What has happened?!”

You immediately took out a kunai and looked to Kakashi for instruction. A heavy mist rolled in just like before, and Kakashi called you all into position. 

“Say, Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura’s shaky voice came from Tazuna’s side. “This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu, right?”

Zabuza’s voice danced through the mist. “Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see you’ve got those brats with you as always. He’s still trembling, poor thing.”

_Sasuke…_

Zabuza’s face was in yours the second you blinked. _Water clones like before._ A circle of them surrounded you.

Sasuke laughed. “I’m trembling… with excitement.”

“Hm?”

Kakashi turned around. “Do it, Sasuke.”

The Zabuza in front of Sasuke gave a cry and swung his kubikiribōchō, but he was cut in half in a flash of movement. All the clones were. They fell to the ground as water.

The real Zabuza and the man with the mask appeared across the bridge. You and Sakura stood on either side of Tazuna, while Kakashi and Sasuke stood at the front facing the enemies. _And so the fight’s begun._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Never take your eyes off the opponent, even when you're bowing!_
> 
> \- Bruce Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Features the events of episode 13
> 
> Yayy my lucky number!
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, cursing

“Well, well…” began Kakashi as all of you faced Zabuza and his ally. “It seems my prediction was right on the money.”

“Prediction?” Tazuna asked beside you.

“That the supposed Anbu who took Zabuza away wasn’t really that.” You explained.

“I knew it.” Sasuke gave a short, derisive laugh.

“So the Elite Shinobi of the Hidden Mist thing was a bald-faced lie!” Tazuna was strangely calm for the situation, but you supposed that was good.

“No matter how you look at him, he’s gotta be a comrade of Zabuza.” Kakashi said. “Standing together with him and all.”

“How dare he show up like this after what he did!” Sakura huffed.

“I hate brats that think they’re so cool."

“He’s better than you, Kakashi-sensei.”

“Oh… really?”

“I’ll do it.” Sasuke’s voice was solemn as he interrupted.

“Huh?” Sakura looked back and forth between you and Sasuke, as if to ask you what he meant.

“With his bad acting… I hate brats who think they’re so cool.”

Sakura beamed. “You’re so cool, Sasuke!”

You lowered your weapon and shook your head in confusion at Sakura. _Isn’t that what Kakashi just said?_

Sasuke’s opponent spun toward your group at a dizzying speed, the wind encompassing him like a cocoon. 

Sasuke readied himself. They locked kunai.

Kakashi’s voice cut through the atmosphere of battle. “Sakura, surround Tazuna and stay close to me. (Y/N), next to me. Let Sasuke handle him!”

“Hai!” You both moved into position.

You never took your eyes off Zabuza as you talked to Kakashi. “Are you able to use your Sharingan?”

He chuckled. “I don’t have a choice- wait, what?”

You shifted your eyes to Zabuza’s companion. “How is he-?!”

While one of his hands was blocking Sasuke’s kunai (using a senbon, of all things!), the other began to sign. 

You’d heard of the theory behind one-handed signs before during a lesson with Ebisu when you were Konohamaru’s age, but it had always been dismissed as simply that: a theory. Now before your very eyes you witnessed it coming to fruition. Worse yet, you didn’t recognize the Jutsu, so you had no idea what was going to happen.

The water rose off the ground and solidified into thin needles, resembling the senbon in the man’s hands.

“Sasuke!” Hissed Sakura.

He closed his eyes in concentration, doing what though, you were unsure.

The needles converged upon him, quick and deadly. Sasuke leapt up an impossible height ( _building up chakra to his feet,_ you realized) and pitched shuriken one at a time at the enemy. The enemy bounced back, avoiding each weapon, only for Sasuke to reappear right behind him. “You’re surprisingly stupid. From here on, you’ll only defend my attack!”

They whirled around each other at blurring speed, launching blow-by-blows, only for it to end with Sasuke kicking him back in his masked face by meters. The enemy bounced when his back hit the ground with force.

Zabuza appeared equally shocked.

“It seems that I’m faster than you.” Taunted Sasuke.

“I can’t have you mocking our team by calling them brats. He may not look it, but Sasuke is the number one rookie of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.” Kakashi placed his knuckles on his hips proudly. “(Y/N) here is the best at seeing through deception in the group, and Sakura is our book-smart Ninja. And that other one, the most hyperactive knucklehead you’ll ever meet, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Zabuza’s friend pushed himself up off the ground, and Zabuza chuckled knowingly. “Haku, do you know what this means? At this rate you’ll be defeated by your intended victim.”

“Yes…” Haku began to radiate curling tendrils of blue chakra “It’s unfortunate.”

“What…?” Sasuke clenched a kunai in his hand a little tighter.

You resisted the urge to wrap your arms around yourself. You could feel the cold coming off Haku from where you stood.

“Is this cold air?”

Haku folded his hands together in a sign. In a voice you could barely hear, he whispered, “Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors…”

The water began to gather and solidify into ice, forming great sparkling panes of reflective ice. You moved forward to join Sasuke, but were pulled back by your sash by Kakashi. “We can’t leave him alone!”

“You need to trust your teammates,” Kakashi’s eyes were shockingly serious, a stark contrast from their normal indifference. “It’s the best we can do right now. I won’t let any of you die.”

“You can’t make that promise, not your current state!” Tears welled up in your eyes as your memory flashed back to your parents. Your breathing was unsteady and panicked. “Everybody dies!”

Before he could respond, Haku took a step toward one of the mirrors and melded together with it, being submerged into the frozen depths and appearing like a photo on the surface. One by one, he materialized on each ice pane.

“What… in the world?!”

“Damn it…” Kakashi cursed, and ran forward, but Zabuza blocked his path. 

“I’m your opponent, aren’t I? Since that Jutsu has appeared, he’s done for.”

Kakashi glared at Zabuza, slim grey eyebrows tilted in toward the center of his face.

“Now then,” Haku’s reverberating voice spoke from the mirrors, “I will show you my true speed.”

You couldn’t even see the senbon that grazed Sasuke’s shoulder. It moved too quickly for your eyes to process. The second struck his other shoulder, and he cried aloud. Then there were too many of them to count, all flying between the mirrors at an increasingly rapid pace. Sasuke’s shouts of pain filled the bridge, just louder than the whistling of senbon as they sliced through the air and flesh alike. One knocked the kunai out of his hand and sent it flying to Sakura’s feet.

Sasuke’s screams were like none other you had ever heard; they were the cries of a dying man. So badly did you want to run to help him, so badly did you want to pummel Haku into the ice of his mirrors and tear him to shreds, but you knew you were not only too weak, but Zabuza would never let you that close. Once again, you were useless. You considered using your veiling Jutsu, but not only could Zabuza easily create his water clones to hunt you down while he dealt with Kakashi, Kakashi wouldn’t be able to see through it either.

“If either one of you makes a move,” Zabuza growled, seeming to have sensed your discontent with unaction, “I’ll kill those two!”

Before you could blink, Sakura ran past you and Zabuza, the kunai that landed at her feet in hand. She leapt up and threw it to Sasuke, but before he could grab it, Haku peaked out of his mirror and caught it. Sasuke collapsed on the ground. Sakura was horrified. 

A whizzing projectile made Haku turn his head, only to be smacked in the face, knocked out of the pane, and fall face-first onto the floor.

“What?!” You could hardly believe your eyes.

Haku pushed himself onto his haunches. 

Smoke billowed up from next to the crystal ice mirrors as crackling and popping resounded from within the haze.

“The hyperactive knucklehead Ninja.” Haku muttered.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto had his hands positioned for signing. “Naruto Uzumaki is finally here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any questions!


	14. Haku's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If you have a heartbeat, you have time for your dreams_
> 
> \- Sean Stephenson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Features the events of episode 14
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, cursing

Truth be told, you were entirely deaf to whatever Naruto was rambling on about (something about heroism, Sakura would later tell you after the fight). You could see the trembling form of the wounded and bleeding Sasuke between the gaps of the mirrors, and that was enough for you to block out everything else in a paralyzing worry. The only thing you caught was the end: “Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

Zabuza launched two pairs of shuriken at Naruto before he could finish the sign. Stunned, Naruto stood there despite Kakashi’s pleas to move. But Haku intercepted the shuriken with his senbon. There was a moment of shocked silence before you heard Tazuna exclaim, “To think the enemy attacks would cancel each other out! That was super lucky!”

“What are you doing, Naruto?!” Sakura shouted. 

“Hey!" Kakashi barked. "What kind of idiot would attempt to cast a Jutsu directly in front of an opponent?! The essence of a Ninja is deception! How you deceive your opponent. Even casting one Jutsu, you avoid the eyes of your opponents, cast them off balance, and outsmart them! The way you made your entrance earlier, that’s just you coming to be a target…”

You had to help somehow, but Zabuza would kill you ― or worse, Tazuna and Sakura ― upon any attempt to move towards Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku.

“Haku,” Zabuza said, “What’s the idea?”

“Let me deal with the boy.” Haku’s voice was hushed by the waves, but still just barely audible. “Please let me fight this battle my way.”

Zabuza closed his eyes and asked, “So you mean no interfering… Haku? You’re naïve as usual.”

“I’m sorry…”

Sasuke pushed himself up to his elbows.

Naruto pointed a finger at Haku. “You’ll be the first one I fight!”

Kakashi took a step forward as if to move between Naruto and Haku, but Zabuza stopped him. “Hey, don’t get any ideas. If you move, you know what’ll happen to that old man, right?”

You looked back to Tazuna, so tempted to move, but an insufferable sense of duty rooted you to the spot. I don’t have the right to choose between my comrades and the mission.

“Let’s just see how those young guys fight against each other, huh?”

“You’ve got nerves to deceive us!” Naruto told Haku, fists clenched.

“I’m sorry.” Haku bowed his head slightly. “But your teacher also said it, didn’t he? Things like deceiving and catching one off guard is a Shinobi’s obligation. Please don’t take it personally.” Haku leaned back, and a kunai flew past his masked face. He turned to Sasuke. “I haven’t forgotten about you. It would be easier if you’d go down quietly, but I see now that will not happen. Fine, I’ll put an end to it first.” Haku walked quickly toward the ice pane. 

“Kakashi-sensei!” You whispered sharply.

If he heard, he didn’t react.

“H-hey!” Naruto looked completely confused.

Haku paused. “Naruto, I’ll get to you later.” Then submerged into the wall.

Naruto’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. “How did he-?”

You couldn’t see what was going on inside the mirrors until the sebon started to slice through the air again. Sasuke shrieked in pain and, having just got back up, was thrown to the ground from the force at which he was being slashed.

Sakura and Naruto called his name simultaneously, and you had to forcefully lower your hand, which was raising its weapon.

A thought occurred to you. Though you couldn’t see what was happening in the mirrors, there was obviously some importance to them, so if one of you could take out the mirrors, that might stop the attacks. “Sasuke, listen to me! Try to break the mirrors! And Naruto, stay there-” But he was gone, diving within the circle of mirrors. “Fuck!”

A burst of flame arose from within the prison of ice mirrors, engulfing the panes, but when it disappeared, the mirrors were still there. 

Your brows furrowed in confusion. “How-?” 

“They won’t melt with that level of firepower,” explained Haku. 

Before you could blink Naruto and Sasuke were being pummeled with senbon. They were thrown onto their backs. Naruto pushed himself up immediately. “Where’s your real body, you coward!”

“It’s useless for you to even attempt following with your eyes. I absolutely will not be caught.”

Naruto summoned his shadow clones and tried to attack all the mirrors simultaneously. Though you could not decipher what took place within the mirrors, you saw all the clones vanish and the real Naruto was sent back to the ground hard. 

“This is a teleportation Jutsu that uses mirrors that can reflect only my image. Watching you from the speed I move, it almost seems as if you aren’t moving at all.”

Kakashi gasped. “I knew it… is that the Kekkei Genkai?!”

“Kekkei... Genkai..?” Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

You almost dropped your weapon. “But that’s incredibly rare!”

“It’s the same as my Sharingan,” Kakashi recounted. “Deep blood ties… Lineage of paranormal individuals. A type of Jutsu that’s passed on only through those traits, meaning it’s impossible for me to copy that Jutsu, and it’s impossible to destroy.”

“So what?” Naruto’s quieted voice was barely within range. “I can’t die here yet. ‘Cause I have a dream that I must turn into a reality. The dream to have my strength recognized by everyone in the village and become the Hokage!”

“For me,” Haku began, “Becoming a Shinobi is difficult. If I can, I don’t want to kill you guys… And I don’t want to get killed by you guys. But if you guys are going to come at me, I’ll kill my feelings with a sword and completely become a Shinobi. This bridge is the battleground that connects each of us to our dreams. I, for the sake of my dream. And you, for the sake of your dreams. Please don’t hold it against me… I want to protect the person dear to me. I work for the sake of that person, I fight for that person, and I want to make that person’s dream a reality. That’s my dream. For the sake of the dream, I will completely become a Shinobi, and kill you guys!”


End file.
